


Une Question de Destinée

by Julie290



Series: Une Question de... [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Between the Scenes, Canon-Compliant, F/M, Friendship, Strangers to Friends
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie290/pseuds/Julie290
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La plupart des gens se réveillent chaque matin seulement pour aller travailler, mais il n'était plus l'un d'eux à présent. Quatre mots d'un dragon et Merlin défendait maintenant un royaume où ses pouvoirs étaient interdits ? C'est sa destinée. ~ Prequelle à 'Une question de motifs ' ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'appel du Dragon ~Partie 1

Chapitre 1: L'appel du dragon ~Partie 1~

Alors c'était ça, sa grande aventure avait été de voyager jusqu'à la grande capitale et cité de Camelot. La maison d'un roi qui était supposé avoir apporté la paix et la prospérité à ses terres et à ceux qui s'étaient alliés avec lui, avènement d'une ère de raison non corrompue par le mal. Un roi hautement respecté et admiré, dont on avait confiance en sa sagesse et apprécié pour son engagement dans la justice …

Ou comme Cenred l'aurait dit, le roi des terres avoisinantes juste de l'autre coté de la frontière, celui que vous détestez de toutes vos tripes, et dont vous aimeriez voir la tête sur un piquet …

Le jeune homme, Merlin, réinstalla les bretelles de son sac. Il n'était d'accord avec aucune de ces descriptions, bien qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré le roi de Camelot. Pas qu'il ait rencontré le roi Cenred davantage, mais ce n'était pas ce qui comptait. Le problème était que, pour être franc, il croyait que les deux rois étaient stupides, superficiels et totalement fous. À quoi bon qu'ils aient différentes options, pourquoi taxer les gens à ce point pour payer des combats et des batailles et d'autres stupides choses dont le peuple n'avaient rien à faire ? Tout ce que le peuple rural voulait faire était de cultiver leur récolte, de faire leur travail et se concentrer sur leur vie sans être harcelé par des idiots qui voulaient se taper dessus les uns contre les autres avec des objets pointus et tranchants.

Il y avait des moments, et il était sûr qu'il y en avait bien plus, où il se demandait s'il était le seul qui pouvait réaliser ces choses …

Il continuait d'avancer, suivant la route pendant que ses yeux bleus regardaient curieusement les environs. Les trois jours de marche avaient été quelque peu ennuyeux, seulement ponctués par le temps qu'il avait passé à la Forteresse d'Ascetir, fort qui appartenait aux seigneurs qui était en charge de la ville d'Ulwin, et un d'une bonne partie des terres qui l'entourait. Il avait entendu de bonnes choses sur ce Lord, Hargren, ou au moins qu'il était perçu comme s'il avait plus de bon sens que le roi qu'il servait.

Un couple de personne venant d'Ealdor y était allé pour y marchander leur récolte contre des outils et d'autres choses, et était revenu avec des histoires à propos d'une ville où tous les gens qui y vivaient, étaient pleins d'admiration et de respect pour leur seigneur. L'honnêteté, l'admiration et le respect, pas le genre de chose qu'on puisse acheter avec de l'or ou un coup de poing au visage. C'était un changement d'entendre parler d'un noble qui semblait réellement respecté par le peuple, mais il n'était pas prêt d'entendre parler d'autres comme lui. Les nobles comme ça étaient probablement aussi rare que les lunes bleues, et c'était tout aussi peu probable d'en voir.

Il aurait pu continuer de rêvasser le long de cette ligne de pensée presque amusante, mais comme il était justement doté d'une curiosité insatiable et qu'il devait apprendre sur le monde, il avait plutôt tendance à être distrait par de nouveaux objets d'intérêts … au moins quand il n'y avait rien de réellement important à réfléchir. Un objet de cette sorte était entré dans son champ de vision alors qu'il marchait paresseusement le long du chemin, là où la large bande de forêts encerclant le coeur de Camelot fit place à des plantations éparses et des prés qui bordaient les villages agricoles et la cité au coeur du royaume.

Il devait l'admettre, le roi de Camelot pouvait être stupide, avare, et totalement fou, mais il savait comment impressionner. Et la cité était certainement impressionnante. Le château et ses tours dominaient le paysage, visible même ici, sur cette crête où il lui restait quelques heures de marche. Il était difficile de voir la cité en dessous, en raison des aires plus fines et vierges d'aires des bois qui l'entouraient, mais même ainsi c'était assez pour le faire s'arrêter et rester bouche bée.

Merlin se sortit lui-même de sa stupeur, reprenant sa marche jusqu'à ce qu'il descende dans les profondeurs des terres et la cité apparut à sa vue. Avançant péniblement, un pied devant l'autre, il vit bientôt passer d'autres voyageurs qui faisaient la route inverse hors de la cité dans cette lumière déclinante de l'après-midi. Ils ne le gratifièrent même pas d'un peu d'attention, et il ne leur rejeta même pas un regard. Il avait besoin de reprendre un peu son rythme, parce qu'il était prévu qu'il arrive aujourd'hui, et pas après qu'il fasse noir.

Il atteignit les portes du château à l'approche du crépuscule. Un sourire éclairant le visage sous les cheveux noirs ébouriffés, marchant à travers les rues en direction du château impossible à manquer. C'était qu'il se dirigeait, où sa mère lui avait dit d'aller, tout en lui donnant plusieurs avertissements… Mais les choses à Camelot ne pouvaient pas être aussi mauvaise pour les gens comme lui comme elle le disait, n'est-ce pas ?

Il eut sa réponse plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, en entrant dans le château pour trouver une foule rassemblée autour d'une plate forme d'exécution en bois. Le glas des tambours avaient déjà commencé à résonner, l'être humain infortuné se dirigeant vers son destin.

Le sourire s'effaça de son visage tandis qu'il regardait la scène, incapable de détacher son regard jusqu'à ce qu'une voix sévère ne résonne dans la cour qui servait aussi de lieu où les annonces étaient faites à la population. Tout le monde se tourna pour regarder en direction de la source, un homme portant une couronne se tenait en haut d'un balcon, et en entendant ses paroles, le jeune homme sentit un frisson de peur le traverser alors qu'il déglutissait nerveusement.

"Que ceci vous serve de leçon à tous! Cet homme, Thomas James Colins, a été déclaré coupable d'utiliser des enchantements et de la magie. Et conformément aux lois de Camelot, moi Uther Pendragon, j'ai décrété que de telles pratiques sont proscrites et la peine encourue est la mort. Je m'enorgueillis d'être un roi juste et équitable, mais pour le crime de sorcellerie, il n'y a qu'une seule sentence que je puisse prononcer."

Tout était silencieux exempté les tambours ponctuant la scène tandis que Thomas s'agenouillait et plaçait sa tête sur le bloc. Merlin était différent cependant, ses yeux s'élevant entre le bras levé d'Uther et une femme vêtue en bleu qu'il avait repérée en train de regarder par une haute fenêtre. Il pouvait voir dans ses yeux son aversion pour la scène, mais même elle ne put s'éloigner complètement jusqu'à ce que la hache ne s'affaisse au signal silencieux de la main du roi qui s'abaissa.

Il y eut des hoquets d'horreur un moment après le coup, les tambours à présent silencieux, le vent seul accompagnant la voix du roi.

"Quand je suis arrivé ici, ce royaume était embourbé dans le chaos, mais avec l'aide de mon peuple la magie a été chassé du royaume. J'ordonne donc une grande fête pour célébrer le vingtième anniversaire de la capture du Grand Dragon, et de notre délivrance de tous les maux de la sorcellerie. Que les célébrations commencent ! "

Il avait presque semblé bienveillant, se tenant là avec un sourire de fierté sur le visage, et le jeune homme aurait réellement pu avoir confiance en lui, s'il ne venait pas juste de témoigner 'que quelque comme lui' avait fait couper une tête. Au lieu de cela, il ressentit de la crainte et du dégoût, tandis qu'il ajoutait à ses pensées qu'Uther ne semblait pas fou et probablement n'était pas fou, mais il y avait une chose dans laquelle il l'était… Il était effrayant dans cette croyance apparente que détruire la magie était bien.

La foule commença à se disperser, les gens retournant à leurs affaires, mais tout fut arrêté par un cri féminin de terreur et d'angoisse. Tout le monde resta là, même ceux qui était dos à la femme en question, tous les yeux s'écarquillant tandis qu'elle se tournait pour regarder le roi.

" Il n'y a qu'un seul mal dans ce pays, et ce n'est pas la magie ! C'est vous... Avec votre haine et votre ignorance."

Elle pointa vers la plate forme d'exécution, la figure silencieuse qui se tenait dessus.

"Vous m'avez pris mon fils."

Merlin leva les yeux vers Uther, qui semblait effectivement avoir un soupçon de sympathie dans le regard, mais cette trace mourut avec les paroles qui suivirent.

"Et je vous en fais la promesse solennelle : avant que cette fête ne soit terminée, vous partagerez mes larmes. Ce sera œil pour œil, ce sera dent pour dent, ce sera fils pour fils !"

"Saisissez-là !"

L'ordre d'Uther fut immédiat, les gardes courant en direction de la femme, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent l'atteindre, elle attrapa le pendant qu'elle portait au cou et hurla des mots que Merlin n'avait jamais entendu auparavant, s'évanouissant dans un coup de vent… disparaissant sans laisser de trace.

Des murmures étouffés et craintifs surgirent après qu'elle fut partie, tout le monde se pressant pendant que sur le balcon, le roi faisait irruption dans le château. Merlin s'enfuit aussi, demandant à un garde les directions à prendre à la première occasion. Le temps de battre dans une stratégique retraite et éviter la scène où un évident sorcier avait de manière tout aussi évidente fait des menaces de vengeance.

"Où puis-je trouver Gaius, le médecin de la cour ?"

Le garde pointa un couloir à proximité, d'autres requêtes auprès d'autres gardes ou éventuellement des servantes l'emmenant vers un escalier où une plaque sur le mur juste à l'intérieur de sa cage lui déclarait en effet mener vers les appartements du médecin de la Cour. Le jeune homme suivit ces escaliers, ignorant les couloirs qui apparaissaient jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne un court passage au sommet de la tour. Lorsqu'il arriva au bout, il fut confronté à une porte en bois, qu'il ouvrit timidement voyant qu'elle était déjà entrouverte.

La pièce à l'intérieur était large facilement plus que trois fois la taille du cottage de sa mère, son coup hésitant résonnant faiblement à travers elle, avec sa calme requête.

"Y a quelqu'un ? Y a quelqu'un ? "

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, le jeune homme entrant tandis que sa curiosité une fois encore laissait ses yeux examiner les choses intéressantes sous son regard… et reconnaissait la nature éparpillée de la pièce, et de ses tables, où il y avait beaucoup de choses. Des fioles comme des bulles remplies de liquide se tenait sur des brûleurs, des jarres contenant des choses variées, un assortiment d'étranges artefacts et des outils. Passant entre les tables, toujours à la recherche de signe de la présence de quelqu'un, il était en train de commencer à se demander s'il était au bon endroit lorsqu'il repéra un vieil homme correspondant à la description de sa mère, qui se tenait sur ce qui était un petit balcon sur le mur le plus éloigné.

"Gaius?"

Merlin éclaircit sa gorge pour attirer l'attention du vieil homme, le faisant se détourner des étagères remplies de larges et petits livres. Le mouvement le déséquilibra, le faisant basculer et sur le garde-fou en bois du balcon ; la barrière fragile se cassant sous son poids. Son cri étranglé atteignit les oreilles du jeune homme, faisant ce qui était pour lui une entière réponse instinctive.

Les yeux bleus brillèrent d'or pendant un moment, la chute du vieil homme se ralentissant jusqu'à ce si c'était comme si lui et les débris en bois dérivaient vers le bas comme des plumes.

Le temps avait été changé, altéré et ralentit en une allure ralentie, mais cela ne durerait pas longtemps, et sachant cela, Merlin chercha rapidement quelque chose qu'il pourrait mettre sous l'homme tombant. Il repéra le lit dans la pièce, une autre étincelle d'or le faisant glisser comme de sa propre volonté pour traverser la chambre et contourner les tables dans le chemin. Il se stoppa alors droit sous lui.

Le ralentissement du temps s'acheva juste après qu'il y ait eu un léger arrêt, Gaius atterrissant sur le lit avec un cri de surprise… avant qu'il ne regarde le jeune homme qui l'avait sauvé et ne s'exclame.

"Mais qu'est-ce que... Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? Dis-le moi ! Si quelqu'un avait vu ça..."

Merlin recula d'un pas, occupé à chercher ce qui semblait être une excuse. Qu'était-ce ? Et s'il avait été pris à faire de la magie lorsqu'il était encore dans la cité il y a moins d'une heure ?

"Oh, je...je... Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ! Oh, non, non ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi ! C'était simplement..."

C'était une excuse boiteuse, il le savait, et de même que le vieil homme, bien qu'il n'agissait pas comme s'il était sur le point d'appeler les gardes.

Gaius fronça les sourcils, en le regardant.

" Oh, je sais ce que c'était, je veux juste savoir où tu as appris à le faire."

Merlin continua à balbutier, Gaius avançant lentement vers lui le pressant avec plus de questions.

"Alors comment connais-tu la magie ?"

"Je ne la connais pas."

À la réponse de Merlin, le plus vieux des deux regarda l'autre non convaincu et ignorant l'état de peur clair qui transparaissait du jeune homme en face de lui.

"Où as-tu étudié ? … Réponds-moi !"

À ce cri, Merlin commença à balbutier un peu plus, secouant la tête.

"J'ai... Je n'ai jamais étudié la magie, ni reçu le moindre enseignement."

"Est-ce que tu me mens mon garçon ?"

Gaius avança d'un pas, fixant les yeux du jeune sorcier de manière directe alors qu'il répondait.

"Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ?"

" La vérité!"

"Je suis né avec cette faculté."

"C'est impossible !"

Le vieil homme regarda au loin pendant un moment, avant de reporter son regard sur lui et de froncer les sourcils comme si quelque chose le préoccupait.

"Qui es-tu ?"

À ce moment, la confrontation tendue entre eux s'arrêta, presque de manière burlesque par sa nature, avant que le jeune homme ne retire son sac de son dos pour en tirer quelque chose.

"Oh, j'ai ici une lettre."

Il la sortir de son sac, lui tendant.

"La voici, tenez."

Gaius l'accepta, mais continua à froncer les sourcils.

"Hum... pas la peine, je n'ai pas mes lunettes."

Le jeune homme lui répondit alors, un faible sourire s'esquissant sur le coin de ses lèvres.

"Je suis Merlin."

"Oh, le fils de Hunith ?"

Les yeux de Gaius s'étaient élargis en reconnaissant le nom, Merlin hochant la tête.

"Oui !"

Le sourire de Merlin s'élargit maintenant, Gaius ayant cessé de sourciller. Peut-être que cela devenait correct.

"Mais tu ne devais pas arriver avant mercredi ?!"

Merlin s'arrêta encore, semblant confus.

"On est mercredi..."

"...Ah..."

Gaius eu l'air troublé pendant un instant, avant de se tourner pour pointer une porte au-dessus d'un petit escalier à l'arrière de la salle.

" Alors tu ferais mieux de mettre ton sac là dedans."

Merlin commença à se diriger vers les escaliers, avant de s'arrêter et de regarder vers le garde-corps brisé au dessus d'eux.

"Mais, vous... Vous ne direz rien à propos de..."

Gaius hocha la tête, le rassurant.

"Non."

Merlin se remit en marche, s'arrêtant lorsque Gaius l'interpella.

"Bien que... Merlin ! Je devrais dire... merci."

Merlin hocha lentement la tête en remerciement, se détournant et se dirigeant vers la petite chambre qui lui avait été donné, inconscient de l'étrange regard que Gaius dirigeait contre son dos qui s'éloignait. Il était conscient de l'inquiétude de l'homme et de ses pensées pendant qu'il déposait son sac, ne voyant pas les expressions changeantes tandis que la lettre était ouverte et lue. À la place il monta sur une table basse contre un des murs, placé pour permettre un accès facile aux petites fenêtres de la chambre. C'est de là qu'il regarda l'ensemble de la cité, les lumières des lanternes brillant dans l'obscurité qui s'était maintenant installée avec le passage du coucher du soleil, son sentiment d'émerveillement écartant les craintes qui l'habitaient il y avait à peine quelques minutes.

Camelot était vraiment un endroit incroyable, pour toutes ses lois contre la magie et pour certaines raisons étranges, il semblait bien qu'il soit ici.

~(-)~

La cour du château était silencieuse dans les ténèbres, la hache immobile là où elle reposait enfoncée dans la partie supérieure du bloc du bourreau. Quel justice y avait-il dans l'exécution d'un homme pour avoir fait de la magie alors qu'il n'avait de mal à personne avec elle. Thomas Colins était bien connu dans la ville basse, un homme gentil et honnête qui avait travaillé dur pour faire vivre sa famille. Maintenant il n'était plus qu'une autre victime tombée, emmené pour être jeté dans une tombe anonyme loin de la ville. Sa mère était partie pour pleurer sa perte et ressentir cette colère qu'elle ne pouvait qu'elle-même ne faire que comprendre.

En effet, où était la justice là-dedans ?

"Morgane."

Elle avait ignoré le son de l'ouverture de la porte la plus proche, se s'éloignant seulement maintenant de la fenêtre où elle se tenait. Uther se dirigea vers elle, vêtu de ses plus beaux habits de fête, comme s'il n'avait pas ordonné la mort d'un homme à peine une heure plus tôt.

"Oui?"

Sa voix était sourde, le roi prenant un air perplexe quant aux raisons qui la poussait à se tenir toute seule dans ce couloir ombragé.

"Qui a-t-il ? Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas faire la fête avec nous ?"

Elle sourcilla, une trace d'incompréhension dans ses yeux bleus pâles, une trace de dédain dans la voix lorsqu'elle parla. Demandait-il réellement pourquoi ?

"Je ne trouve pas que la décapitation de quelqu'un soit un motif de célébration."

Elle regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre.

"Cette pauvre mère..."

Uther commença à froncer les sourcils, n'aimant pas cette conversation.

"Ce n'était que justice pour ce qu'il a fait !"

"A qui a-t-il fait du mal ?"

Elle le fixa, secouant la tête.

"Il pratiquait la magie, il n'a causé de tort à personne ! Si vous preniez la peine d'apprendre à connaître votre peuple, alors peut-être que vous le sauriez. C'était un homme bon, et un pilier de la communauté de la ville basse. Tout le monde là-bas le respectait."

La voix d'Uther devint calme, mais cela ne masqua en rien la colère sous jacente.

"Vous n'étiez pas là il y a vingt ans, vous n'avez pas idée de comment c'était."

"Jusqu'à quand punirez-vous les gens pour ce qui s'est passé alors ?"

Son dédain et son désaccord étaient encore clairement présent dans le ton de sa voix, Uther se renfrognant une fois de plus.

"Jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent qu'il n'y a pas de place pour la magie dans mon royaume ! Vous serez avec moi quand j'accueillerai dame Helen."

Morgane se raidit à cet ordre, son expression s'entêtant alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner.

"Je vous l'ai dit, je ne veux pas participer à cette fête."

"Je suis votre tuteur !"

Il revint à ses côtés, la fixant de manière inflexible.

"Je suis en droit d'attendre que vous m'obéissiez. Si vous ne me respectez pas, respectez à tout le moins notre meilleur chanteuse."

Cette fois, il ne s'arrêta plus lorsqu'il s'éloigna, Morgane criant après lui ce qui était évident pour elle mais pour laquelle il semblait aveugle.

"Plus vous serez cruel et plus vous vous créerez des ennemis."

La porte par laquelle il était entré ne claqua pas derrière lui, mais elle se ferma avec un cliquetis définitif dans la serrure. Secouant la tête, Morgane une nouvelle fois retourna à la fenêtre et regarda dehors, se murmurant calmement.

"Vous pensez que cela va arranger les choses, éloigner la magie, mais vous n'allez que provoquer ceux que vous vous efforcez de détruire."

Elle soupira, se tournant et se dirigeant vers ses appartements, ignorante de la justesse dans laquelle elle était… Ignorante des soupirs mourants d'une chanteuse lointaine… Ou à quel point ses paroles allaient bientôt être prouvées.

~(-)~

...Merlin... Merlin...

Les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent en entendant l'étrange appel, une voix qui résonnait dans sa tête et qui pourtant semblait aussi venir de quelque part en dessous de lui. Merlin fronça les sourcils en regardant autour de lui la pièce non familière, essayant de retrouver le lieu où il était jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne qu'il était à Camelot. Il se leva très vite et commença à s'habiller, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire aujourd'hui. Il doutait que Gaius lui permettrait de rester à ne rien faire, ce qui signifiait qu'il lui faudrait faire quelque chose.

Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard qu'il descendit la poignée de marches dans la pièce principale, le médecin qui était maintenant son tuteur, le regardant tandis qu'il mettait une louche de bouillie liquide dans un bol.

"Je t'ai apporté de l'eau, tu ne t'es pas lavé hier soir."

Merlin lui lança un petit coup d'oeil amusé, le regardant tandis que le vieux médecin déposait le bol sur la table

"Je suis désolé..."

" Prends ton petit-déjeuner."

Gaius s'éloigna d'un pas de la table, observant tandis que Merlin s'asseyait lui-même devant le bol, et regardant sans enthousiasme son contenu. Il atteignit lentement le seau about de la table et le poussa doucement en dehors…

Au moment où il commença à tomber, Merlin le remarquant le jeune homme sauta sur ses pieds et tendit la main comme pour le saisir. Il n'en eut pas besoin cependant, au moment où il le fit, ses yeux se dorèrent et le seau et l'eau qu'il contenait s'arrêtèrent… Chaque goutte étincelante parfaitement gelée sans la position de leur chute.

Merlin regarda vers Gaius lorsque le vieil homme haleta, incapable de retrouver sa voix, jusqu'à ce que quelques secondes plus tard, le seau continue sa chute et tombait sur le sol suivi d'une éclaboussure d'eau.

Gaius regardait maintenant Merlin essayant de se figurer ce qui venait juste de se passer.

Merlin secoua la tête.

"Je ne connais aucun sort."

"Comment as-tu fait ça ? Tu as récité une formule dans ta tête ?"

Merlin fronça un peu les sourcils, incapable de l'expliquer.

"...Ça arrive comme ça."

Il se tourna et alla prendre le balai serpillière le plus proche, revenant et commençant à nettoyer l'eau, Gaius, une fois encore sourcillant à cette pensée pendant qu'il réfléchissait à haute voix.

"Nous avons intérêt à t'éviter les ennuis."

Il se tourna, attrapant un flocon et un sachet d'herbe sur la table derrière lui.

"Tu peux m'aider jusqu'à ce que je te trouve un travail rémunéré. Tiens, de la guimauve et de la camomille pour Dame Perceval et ceci, c'est pour Sir Olwen. Il est aveugle comme une taupe, alors dis-lui bien de ne pas tout boire d'un coup."

Merlin commença par attraper les deux objets, avant que Gaius ne dépose une assiette avec du pain et de la viande dessus.

" Entendu."

Merlin déposa la serpillière contre la table, commençant à sourire tandis qu'il prenait l'épaisse tranche de pain et la viande qu'il contenait.

"Merci"

Gaius lui sourit en retour, indiquant la porte d'un mouvement de tête.

"Allez, file. "

Il s'empara d'un balai serpillière, commençant par finir de nettoyer l'eau avant qu'il n'interpelle le jeune homme.

"Ah, au fait Merlin, inutile de te rappeler que la pratique d'une forme quelconque de magie t'amènera à une mort certaine."

Merlin hocha la tête pour accepter la mise en garde, avant de se dépêcher vers la porte pour faire les courses qui lui avaient été demandées. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Gaius finit de se servir de la serpillière et la posa sur le coté, avant de se baisser pour attraper le seau et le déposer sur la table. Il avait vu par lui-même ce qu'il pouvait à peine croire. Il avait entendu parler de puissants sorciers dans le passé qui était capable de ralentir le temps pour des objets et des personnes, mais il n'y en avait eu seulement deux, peut-être trois en mille ans. Pas seulement ça, mais ils acquéraient cette compétence après des décennies d'études, et cela requérait une incantation extrêmement difficile. Certains avaient clamés avoir cette habilité, mais en vérité, la plus grande majorité de ceux-là était des charlatans à peine capable de suspendre un objet ou de forcer une personne à ralentir physiquement. Mais Merlin …

Hier, il n'en avait pas été sûr, et n'avait pu voir que ce qui n'était pour lui que l'apparition soudaine de son lit passer en dessous de lui. Pour lui, il n'avait pas du tout semblé ralentir, mais pour que le lit arrive à ce moment-là à cette position, plus de temps aurait été nécessaire. Aujourd'hui, il en avait eu la confirmation, une manifestation visible du temps ralenti gelant le seau et l'eau qu'il contenait. Avait-il seulement été suspendu, il aurait du tomber vers le bas une fois libéré et pourtant il avait continué le chemin qu'il aurait du faire si elle n'avait pas du tout été interrompue… ET le garçon l'avait fait avec rien de plus qu'un silencieux geste de main et d'un regard.

Jamais, dans toutes ses années vécues, il n'avait entendu parler de quelqu'un comme Merlin, une personne en possession d'une magie si manifestement ancrée et instinctive qu'elle ne pouvait être définie par des normes connues. Oui il existait des sorciers avec des affinités élémentaires, le pourvoir de faire appel à un élément sans incantation. Il en y avait d'autres qui, avec beaucoup de pratique, pouvait incanter certains sorts dans leur tête sans dire un mot. Merlin n'était ni l'un ni l'autre, et cela présentait un problème. Comment lui enseigner à contrôler quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas lui-même à comprendre ?

Gaius soupira, incapable de répondre à cela. Il devrait juste faire confiance en son jugement au fur et à mesure que le temps passerait, et prier pour qu'il réussisse à garder le secret caché à tout autre qu'eux deux.


	2. 1) L'appel du dragon - Partie 2

Les yeux bleus papillonnaient, profitant des paysages que leur propriétaire faisait serpenter à travers les couloirs du château.

Merlin continua à explorer, ayant cédé à la tentation après avoir délivré les deux remèdes… Même s'il avait été un peu lent à donner les instructions pour prévenir Sir Olwen de ne pas prendre son médicament 'tout en une fois'. Pourtant cela devait être bon non ? Et bien au moins il l'espérait, ou alors Gaius le scalperait probablement.

Il grimaça à cette pensée, décidant que prétendre qu'il s'était perdu, ce qu'il avait fait certes pendant un moment, afin d'éviter de devoir faire une autre course, était la meilleure chose à faire. En outre, il voulait avoir la chance de regarder ce qui l'entourait, d'obtenir une certaine 'reconnaissance du terrain'… Ok bon, il était juste curieux.

Il continua de se promener, les serviteurs, en général l'ignorant juste, jusqu'à finalement il trouve son chemin vers l'autre petite cour du château avec une arche menant sous le mur du château vers une large aire de prairie entourée par une partie inférieure et extérieure des défenses du château.

Ce fut alors qu'il avait commencé à suivre la voie pavée qui départageait cette aire, que Merlin entendit l'écho de railleries provenant de voix masculines à proximité.

"Et où est-elle cette cible ?"

"Là, messire."

Merlin s'arrêta dans son élan, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il repéra les sources. C'était un certain jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, un noble probablement, habillé d'une chyme rouge et portant un protège bras attaché par le cou. Il était en train de parler à un serviteur qui portait un bouclier criblé de couteaux lancés, ce serviteur ayant l'air aussi ordinaire qu'il pouvait l'être. Cheveux bruns, yeux bruns, et un sorte de comportement hésitant qui criait 'marchez-moi dessus !'.

Le noble semblait d'accord, parce qu'il souriait narquoisement comme s'il trouvait quelque chose d'amusant dans tout ceci, jetant un coup d'oeil à la cible que le serviteur lui indiquait.

"Elle est à contre-jour."

"Mais le soleil n'est pas très brillant..."

" Un peu comme toi alors."

L'homme pointa dans la direction opposée.

"Mets-la de l'autre coté, Bern."

Le noble se tourna vers ses amis, riant tandis que Bern déposait le bouclier et faisait ce qui lui était ordonné. Il y eut des murmures 'Donne-lui une leçon', auxquels le noble répondit en attrapant un couteau de la pile de bouclier et en le jetant sur la cible alors même que le serviteur le portait à l'endroit où il lui avait dit.

Bern broncha lorsqu'il fut frappé. abaissant la cible pour regarder par dessus son maître, son expression uniquement teintée de terreur.

"H-hé!"

À nouveau le sourire se fit narquois, le noble et son ami riant.

"Ne t'arrête pas ! J'ai besoin de m'entraîner au tir sur cibles mouvantes."

Bern toujours terrifié, leva la cible pour couvrir à nouveau sa tête et commença à bouger d'avant en arrière, rampant chaque fois qu'une lame s'abattait dessus. Il se dirigeait vers Merlin, lorsqu'il tomba, faisant tomber la lourde forme circulaire en bois, laquelle roula alors pour s'arrêter aux pieds de Merlin.

Il déposa un pied sur le sommet bien usé de celui-ci, regardant vers Arthur et ignorant le regard que commençait à lui donner Bern.

"Allez, maintenant, ça suffit…."

"Quoi?"

"Tu t'es assez amusé mon ami."

Le noble était en train de sourciller, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait, et le regarda encore un plus irrité.

"On se connait ?"

Merlin le regarda tandis qu'il avançait, tendant une main pour saluer. Il pouvait aussi bien être poli.

"Je suis Merlin."

"Donc, je ne te connais pas."

Merlin haussa les sourcils… À peine pour être poli.

"Non."

Le noble croisa ses bras sur la poitrine.

"Et pourtant, tu m'as appelé « mon ami » ?"

Le plus proche d'entre eux, Bern les fixaient tous deux. Nerveux avec le noble, et compatissant pour Merlin. Merlin inconscient des signes de danger qu'impliquait sa réaction, fit ce qui lui était naturel… Il ouvrit sa bouche et dit la première chose sarcastique qui lui vint à l'esprit.

"C'est une erreur de ma part..."

"Oui, c'est ce que je crois."

"Oui. Jamais je n'aurai pour ami quelqu'un d'aussi crétin."

Merlin se tourna pour reprendre son chemin et continuer son exploration du château, mais la voix du noble le fit stopper.

"Et moi, je n'aurai jamais pour ami quelqu'un d'aussi stupide. Dis-moi Merlin, sais-tu marcher sur les genoux ?"

Merlin se retourna, le regardant droit dans les yeux alors qu'il s'approchait.

"Non."

"Veux-tu que je t'apprenne ?"

Merlin sourit légèrement, secouant la tête.

"À ta place, je n'en ferai rien."

Le noble semblait trouver tout ceci hilarant, ouvrant les bras pour indiquer à Merlin qu'il était libre d'essayer.

"Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Vas-y, je t'en prie ! Frappe-moi."

Ce fut alors que Merlin remarqua la façon dont tout le monde en vue, serviteurs comme nobles, étaient en train de le fixer, mais la fierté l'emporta sur son sens commun et il tenta de donner un coup de poing au noble droit dans ce visage arrogant…

"Si tu le demandes…"

… Et il ne le pas très bien. Trois secondes plus tard, Merlin avait son bras tordu derrière son dos, son bras coincé de manière assez pénible, le noble lui murmurant.

"Je pourrai te faire jeter en prison pour ça."

Merlin essaya de l'éblouir, sans qu'il lui torde plus le bras.

"Pour qui tu te prends ? Pour le roi ?"

"Non, seulement son fils... Arthur."

D'une forte poussée, il força Merlin à se mettre à genoux, le tenant là jusqu'à ce que les gardes qui vinrent à son hochement de tête le prirent en charge. Ils transportèrent Merlin dans le château et descendirent un escalier ouvert vers les étages inférieurs, tournant dans des couloirs, qui comme cela se passa, conduisait aux cachots… Et il se trouva jeté dans la première cellule vide qu'ils trouvèrent.

Merlin sauta de lui-même sur ses pieds tandis que la porte claquait en se fermant, grimaçant en tenant son bras douloureux, avant de brosser la couche de paille qui s'était collée à ses vêtements en atterrissant sur la masse qui en couvrait le sol… Gaius ne serait pas très heureux de ceci…

~(-)~

Ce fut un Gaius extrêmement inquiet et anxieux qui se tenait dans le Grand Hall, ce soir, là avec le roi et les autres plus haut membres de la cour pour accueillir Lady Helen dès son arrivée. Il n'avait pas vu Merlin depuis qu'il l'avait quitté ce matin, c'était comme s'il avait disparu, et avec tout le travail qu'il avait, il avait été incapable d'aller à sa recherche.

Le médecin resta distrait, écoutant à peine les salutations d'Uther et les réponses de la Lady. Uther sembla le remarquer, fronçant légèrement les sourcils tandis qu'elle était escortée jusqu'aux appartements des hôtes de marque par un serviteur. Son ton fut légèrement inquiet.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Gaius?"

Le médecin le regarda. Hésitant un instant avant d'hocher la tête.

"C'est mon nouveau pupille, Sire. Je l'ai envoyé faire une course ce matin et il n'est pas revenu. Je me suis mis à sa recherche lorsque je suis revenu de mes rondes, mais je n'ai vu aucun signe de lui. Je crains qu'il n'ait réussi à se perdre."

Uther se raidit un petit peu, surpris.

"Vous avez un pupille ?"

Gaius hocha la tête.

"Oui, sire, sa mère me l'a confié. Il est seulement arrivé hier, et avec le recul, j'aurais du prendre le temps de lui montrer le château d'abord. Peut-être, si cela n'est pas gênant, je pourrais demander un peu d'aide pour le localiser ? "

Uther hocha la tête, plus que prêt à aider une vielle connaissance de confiance d'une si petite manière.

"Bien sûr. Dites-moi son nom et à quoi il ressemble, et Arthur peut veiller à ce que les gardes gardent un oeil sur lui et le dirige vers vos appartements."

Gaius s'inclina, reconnaissant.

"Merci, Sire. Son nom est Merlin, et il a des court cheveux noi…"

Il fut coupé par Arthur qui laissa échapper un petit bruit vite étouffé, tous les yeux convergeant vers le prince. Réalisant qu'il était fixé, le prince se recomposa et s'expliqua.

"Il a des courts cheveux noirs, des yeux bleus et un manque de certaines manières et courtoisies…"

Uther commença à sourciller.

"Arthur ? Tu le connais ?"

Le prince prit une profonde inspiration, un petit peu embarrassé d'admettre ce qu'il avait fait au 'pupille' de Gaius.

"Je l'ai mis au cachot, pour manquement de respect envers moi en public et avoir essayé de me donner un coup de poing."

Gaius se raidit, avant de commencer à secouer la tête.

"Ce garçon s'est mis lui-même dans les ennuis en moins d'un jour !"

Il regarda Arthur.

"Puis-je vous demander s'il savait qui vous étiez avant l'incident ?"

Arthur sembla y réfléchir, avant qu'il ne soupire.

"Il ne le savait pas."

Gaius se tourna vers Uther.

"Puis-je vous demander la clémence, Sire ? En retour, je m'assurerai qu'il sache ce qu'on attend de lui à l'avenir."

Le roi le regarda après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à son fils, le considérant pendants quelques instants avant d'hocher la tête.

"Bien, j'excuserai son comportement pour cette fois. Mais… je ne le laisserai pas s'en sortir sans aucune punition. Il passera la nuit au cachot pour lui enseigner le respect et demain matin…"

Gaius sembla un peu inquiet.

"Oui, Sire?"

Le ton d'Uther fut ferme.

"Il apprendra aussi à avoir un peu d'humilité."

~(-)~

...Merlin... Merlin... ...Merlin!

La voix étrange le réveilla comme elle l'avait fait la veille, semblant maintenant plus forte et plus proche. Merlin sauta sur ses pieds de l'endroit où il avait dormi sur le sol de la cellule, éloignant la seule couverture en lambeaux dont il s'était recouvert. Il s'apprêtait à presser son oreilles contre le sol et voir si cela venait vraiment d'en dessous, lorsqu'une voix familière appelant son nom, le distrait.

"Merlin!"

Il se raidit, se tournant pour voir la porte de la cellule s'ouvrir et Gaius entrer. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler, le médecin commença à arpenter la pièce de frustration.

"Tu... Ah... Tu ne cesseras vraiment jamais de m'étonner. La seule chose que tu devrais avoir en vue, c'est de ne pas te faire remarquer, et qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu te conduis comme un idiot !"

Merlin grimaça en guise d'excuse, il n'avait vraiment pas voulu inquiéter son nouveau protecteur.

"Je suis désolé."

Gaius soupira.

"Tu as de la chance … J'ai réussi à user de mon influence pour te faire libérer"

Merlin se fendit d'un large sourire.

"Oh, merci, merci ! Jamais je ne l'oublierai."

"Hé bien…"

"Seulement, il y a un léger prix à payer. Une nuit au cachot pour t'apprendre le respect… Et une matinée au pilori pour t'apprendre l'humilité."

Le sourire de Merlin s'évanouit en une semi-grimace d'horreur, avant qu'il ne regarde son protecteur avec une expression qui plaidait pour lui faire dire qu'il était en train de plaisanter.

"Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?

Gaius secoua la tête.

"Bouge-toi… À moins que tu ne veuilles rester ici."

~(-)~

Humilité, humilité, humilité… Comment le fait d'être forcé de rester debout, avec la tête et les mains enfermées dans des trous dans un cadre, était supposé vous enseigner l'humilité… Ah attendez, peut-être était-ce le fait que des gens au hasard s'arrêtent avec leur panier de légumes pourris et non comestibles et vous les jettent ?

Merlin gardait les yeux fermés, grinçant des dents tandis qu'un groupe d'enfants lui jetait des produits rances. Sa tête et ses mains étaient éclaboussés par une bouillie puante, et ses cheveux étaient en train de se constituer une couche de vase, et cela juste parce qu'il avait eu une prise de bec avec le prince Arthur.

Ce n'était vraiment pas juste.

La pluie de légume s'arrêta, les enfants s'enfuyant en courant aussitôt qu'il manqua de choses à jeter. Les regardant partir, Merlin cracha quelques bribes dégoûtantes qui avaient réussis à entrer dans sa bouche, ne remarquant pas lorsqu'une jeune femme particulièrement jolie vint jusque vers le pilori juste pour lui parler.

"Je m'appelle Guenièvre, mais en général on m'appelle Gwen. Je suis la servante de Morgane."

Merlin réussit à faire un sourire, malgré la position inconfortable dans laquelle il était, se nettoyant du mieux qu'il pouvait avec ses deux mains coincée dans un trou entre deux planches.

"Je vois. Je m'appelle Merlin, mais en général on m'appelle simplement l'idiot."

Elle secoua la main offerte, secouant un peu la tête.

"Non ! Non, non ! J'ai vu ce que tu as fait ! C'était très courageux…"

Merlin commença à sembler amusé.

"C'était surtout stupide."

"Enfin, je suis contente que tu t'en sois tiré, tu ne pouvais pas le battre."

Merlin s'arrêta, la bouche légèrement ouverte avant de la regarder.

"Oh… en fait, j'aurai pu le battre."

Gwen ne sembla pas convaincue.

"Tu crois ? Parce que tu n'as pas l'air d'un de ces gros costauds pleins de muscles."

Merlin était encore en train de la fixer bizarrement.

"Merci..."

Elle s'effaroucha, réalisant ce qu'elle venait juste de dire.

"Oh non, non, tu es sûrement plus fort que tu n'y paraît ; c'est simplement que... Arthur est un de ces vrais durs à cuire du genre de ceux qui sauvent le monde et... Ben..."

Merlin pouvait imaginer ce qui allait venir.

"Quoi ?"

"…Tu n'as pas cette allure-là…"

Il baissa la tête un instant, avant que l'inspiration ne le frappe et il dirigea un sourire narquois dans sa direction, la faisant se pencher un peu plus près pour entendre son murmure.

"Je me suis déguisé."

Elle commença à rire, tous deux souriants à la blague.

"En tout cas, c'est bien que tu lui aies tenu tête. Arthur est un petit tyran, et tout le monde a trouvé que tu étais un héros."

"Tu es sûre ?"

Il y eut une arrivée soudaine d'enfants riants, et à leur vue des paniers chargés de légumes moisis, Merlin commença à grimacer.

"Ah... Excuse-moi Guenièvre, mon public s'impatiente."

Commençant à sourire, elle se dépêcha de passer devant l'étal et le laissa à son destin… une nouvelle pluie de coups qui s'ajouta à la couche de jus et de pulpe qui l'avait déjà éclaboussé. Il lui sembla que presque une éternité passa avant que quelqu'un ne vienne le libérer du pilori, un homme en armure qui se tenait lui-même avec un certain degré d'autorité.

Défaisant les chaînes aux poignets de Merlin, à présent que le jeune homme pouvait se tenir debout à nouveau, il lui parla avec une note d'avertissement dans la voix.

"Je suis le capitaine George, commandant en second de la garde du château, et il m'a été dit de te prévenir que si tu mets à nouveau un pied hors de la ligne, tu pourrais subir pire que ce matin au pilori. Tu es chanceux, il semble que tu es le protégé de Gaius. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu aies reçu une punition si légère."

Merlin examina là où ses poignets et son cou, sa chemise n'avait plus son aspect bleu habituel.

"Si vous appeler ça léger."

Il leva les yeux, grimaçant au sourcillement réprobateur que le capitaine braquait sur lui.

"Ça l'est, je m'assurerai d'être plus prudent à partir de maintenant."

Il y eu une longue pause, le garde le prenant par le bras.

"Viens, je vais te montrer où tu peux te nettoyer, puisque je suis sûr que le médecin de la cour n'a pas encore eu le temps de te montrer. Tu ne lui en pas vraiment donné la chance pas alors que tu étais si occupé à surnommer le Prince Arthur d'idiot."

Merlin aurait pu grimacer à nouveau, s'il n'avait vu un léger sourire sur le visage de George. Gwen avait raison, il y avait au moins quelques personnes qui pensaient qu'Arthur était un tyran.

Fidèle à sa parole, George montra à Merlin une paire de pièces à coté de l'entrée des buanderies, une pour les hommes, l'autre pour les femmes, où une partie de l'eau savonneuse venant de l'autre porte se déversait dans un étrange assortiment de baignoire pour que les serviteurs puissent les utiliser. Merlin, un peu gêné par la présence des autres serviteurs qui utilisaient une part de leur temps libre pour se baigner, brossa la boue de ses cheveux et de sa peau et rinça la couche sur sa chemise avant de battre en retraite vers les appartements de Merlin.

Une fois là, il la changea par sa chemise de rechange et rejoignit le médecin à table, où un simple repas avait été déposé.

Observant Merlin s'installer de lui-même, Gaius sourit avec une ironie désabusée et lui indiqua un des bols.

"Tu veux un peu de légumes avec ça ?"

Merlin le fixa un instant, avant de sourire et de rire un peu à la plaisanterie.

"Je sais que vous êtes encore furieux contre moi."

"Ta mère m'a demandé de bien veiller sur toi."

Merlin soupira, brusquement soumis.

"Oui..."

Gaius nota le changement, contemplant le garçon devant lui et ce dont il avait témoigné le matin précédent.

"Qu'est-ce que ta mère t'a dit à propos de ces dons que tu détiens ?"

Merlin prit de la nourriture avec une cuillère, levant simplement les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de Gaius.

"Que j'étais un garçon à part."

Le médecin hocha la tête, encore contemplatif.

"Ah ça oui, tu es à part. Des gens comme toi, je n'en ai encore jamais vu."

"Ce qui veux dire ?"

l'intérêt de Merlin fut instantanée, la pensée que Gaius puisse savoir quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour expliquer ses pouvoirs. Gaius fronça les sourcils cependant, sachant que cet espoir n'allait pas pouvoir être répondu.

"Et bien, la magie requiert des incantations, des formules, il faut des années d'apprentissage. Ce que je t'ai vu faire était... très simple, tout à fait instinctif.

Merlin renifla, secouant la tête.

"A quoi bon si je ne peux pas m'en servir ?"

Gaius lui lança un long regard.

"Ah... Ça c'est une chose que j'ignore. Tu es une question qui n'a encore jamais été posé, Merlin."

"Vous avez étudié la magie ?"

Il y eut une autre pause, Gaius semblant réfléchir avant de parler.

"Uther a proscrit tous les travaux de ce genre, il y a vingt ans. On utilisait la magie dans un but néfaste à cette époque-là. Ça a plongé l'ordre naturel dans le chaos. Uther s'est donné comme mission d'anéantir tous les vestiges de ce temps-là, même les dragons."

Merlin le regarda stupéfait, incrédule. Uther avait anéanti une entière race de créatures ?

"Quoi ? Tous, sans exception ?"

Gaius soupira.

"Il y a un dragon qu'il a choisi de ne pas tuer. Il l'a gardé comme exemple. Il l'a emprisonné dans une caverne sous les profondeurs du château ; là où nul ne peut le délivrer. "

Il plongea sa cuillère dans le bol de nourriture, changeant de sujet avant qu'ils ne se dérivent vers d'autres sujets encore plus difficiles que ceux dont ils discutaient déjà.

"Maintenant, termine ton repas. Quand tu auras fini, tu iras porter une préparation à Dame Helen, elle en a besoin pour sa voix."

~(-)~

Il y avait quelque chose ici de pas tout à fait normal, quelque chose qui le mettait au bord des nerfs.

Merlin se dépêcha de quitter la chambre d'hôte de Lady Helen, supprimant l'étrange frisson qui allait le parcourir. Il avait livré la potion comme on lui avait demandé, mais la manière froide dont elle avait réagi en le trouvant dans sa chambre l'avait énervé… Ou était-ce cette étrange poupée de paille et ce tout aussi étrange livre fermé par de la ficelle qui se tenait sur la table de toilette ?

Il secoua la tête, finissant de frissonner malgré ses efforts. Ce n'était probablement rien, juste son imagination. Elle était l'invitée d'Uther, après tout. La pupe devait probablement n'être qu'une lubie étrange parmi les femmes nobles, et le livre était probablement un journal.

Merlin décida qu'il avait besoin d'air frais, de sortir hors du château et de se nettoyer la tête avant qu'il ne commence à devenir paranoïaque. C'était probablement tout ce que c'était. Il ne venait que d'un petit village, ici c'était une ville surpeuplée, alors pourquoi ne serait-il pas nerveux d'être entouré par tant de gens ?

Il partir à travers les salles, faisant un détour par l'une des portes secondaires de la cour principale. La plupart des serviteurs l'ignorèrent, mais il y eut un jeune homme qui sembla faire une exception lorsqu'il le repéra.

"Tu es chanceux que Gaius t'ais sorti de là comme ça … Provoquer une bagarre avec le prince Arthur était plus que stupide."

Merlin arrêta son chemin, se tournant pour faire face et reconnaissant celui qui venait de parler comme étant le serviteur du jour précédent… Bern.

"Et le laisser te jeter des couteaux pendant qu'ils rient à tue-tête, ça ne l'était pas ?"

Bern se raidit, semblant un peu offensé.

"Il est le prince, et je suis son serviteur personnel. Je dois obéir à tout ce qu'il me dit de faire."

Merlin haussa un sourcil, semblant à la fois amusé et ironique.

"Alors, si il te dit de sauter par dessus les murs du château, tu le ferais ?"

Bern le regarda bouche bée, le sourire de Merlin s'élargissant.

"Tu sais, peut-être que si tu lui tenais plus tête, et ne le laissais pas faire, il se comporterait moins comme un con."

Il se tourna pour continuer son chemin, Bern l'interpelant de derrière lui.

"Tu ne peux pas l'appeler comme ça !"

Merlin se mit à rire, en regardant de tous les cotés, le couloir vide.

"Vraiment ? Parce que je ne vois personne m'arrêter."

Bern garda une fois encore elle silence, regardant incrédule l'effronterie de ce jeune homme. Merlin ne pouvait franchement pas se foutre de ce que le valet d'Arthur pensait de lui. Il voulait juste sortir du château pendant un moment, et faire une pause de ces bavardages avec tous ces idiots qui semblaient croire que le soleil auréolait leur cher prince.

Ce fut probablement l'une des plus grandes ironies du monde, lorsque pas plus tôt que Merlin n'ait atteint la place du marché, le prince susmentionné entra en vue avec un groupe de ses compagnons noble. Ce fut également regrettable qu'une fois encore, lui, Merlin, ne renonce à l'option d'écouter son bon sens, tandis qu'il décidait d'écouter ses propres conseils, alors qu'Arthur lui reprochait d'ignorer sa présence.

"Alors, on a bien appris à marcher à genoux ? Ooh, ne te sauve pas !"

Merlin s'arrêta, fronçant les sourcils d'ennui. Pourquoi ces gens ne pouvaient-ils pas juste le laisser tranquille ?

"Je ne me sauve pas."

Arthur commença à sourire narquoisement, marchant vers lui.

"Ah, dieu soit loué ! J'ai cru que t'étais sourd, en plus d'être muet et idiot !"

Merlin commença à sourire, se tournant pour lui faire face.

"Ecoutez, j'vous ai dis que vous étiez un crétin. J'ignorais simplement que vous étiez un crétin royal."

Il nota la présence de deux gardes escortant le groupe de nobles, son ton devenant sarcastique.

"Wouoh... Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Appeler les hommes de papa à la rescousse ?"

Arthur se mit à rire avec mépris.

"Je pourrais te réduire en miettes d'un coup de poing."

"Je peux vous réduire en miettes avec moins que ça."

"T'en es sûr ?"

Tous deux se fixèrent l'un l'autre, l'un provoqué, et l'autre irrité… et Merlin voulut vraiment encore effacer le sourire narquois du visage du prince Arthur.

Lorsqu'il retira sa veste, il fut accueilli par des rires, Arthur lui lançant une massue laquelle il laissa promptement tomber et dut ramasser. Le prince s'avança alors jusque lui, balançant une autre masse par dessus sa tête quelque fois pour le menacer avant de l'abaisser pour narguer à nouveau Merlin.

"Allez, viens te battre ! Je te préviens : j'ai été dressé pour tuer depuis ma naissance."

"Et depuis quand on vous a dressé pour être un abruti ?"

La riposte fut immédiate, la langue bien pendue de Merlin aussi instinctif de sa magie … et cela lui sembla le mettre dans une situation délicate. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas dû faire d'excuses à Ealdor ?

Il n'allait pas passer une chance de répondre à ça, pas and Arthur le regardait comme s'il pensait que c'était un idiot.

"Tu n'as pas le droit de me parler comme ça."

Merlin s'inclina de manière fausse.

"Oh pardon. Depuis quand on vous a dressé pour être un abruti, mon seigneur ?"

Deux secondes plus tard, après un dernier sourire, Arthur tenta de commencer à essayer de le frapper avec la masse…

Merlin l'avait vu venir, une lueur dorée surgissant une fraction de seconde et faisant tout ralentir autour de lui et voir lentement juste un court instant, mais ce fut suffisant pour lui éviter les balancements comme s'il ne faisait aucun effort du tout. À nouveau le prince attaqua, frappant encore et encore, mais aucun de ses coups n'arrivait à même s'approcher de Merlin… En fait, il commençait à sembler à Arthur qu'il était ressue victime d'un problème de visée.

Le prince se mit à fronce les sourcils, comme s'il prenait conscience de ce fait, avant que son expression ne se durcisse, et que son balancement ne se fit plus rapide que tous les précédents… Ce fut alors que Merlin réalisa que, premièrement, ce n'était pas juste un jeu, et qu'Arthur avait été vraiment facile à vivre avec lui. À présent que Merlin venait juste de le faire passer pour un simple ivrogne, Arthur était assez ennuyé pour le prendre sérieusement. Il visait littéralement à mutiler Merlin d'une certaine manière avec cette masse…

Les yeux bleus s'élargirent, Merlin se jetant en arrière sur un étal de légumes pour éviter le coup qui réduit un chou en pulpes et en copeaux. Il se baissa auprès de plusieurs étals l'utilisation répétée de la magie le faisant s'esquiver. Aucun de ces nombreux jeux de partage avec son ami Will, en usant de cette astuce, n'aurait pu le préparer à affronter un expert au combat. Il allait devoir se sortir de ceci avant de disparaître de son emplacement et que sa tête ne soit écrasée.

Distrait par ces pensées, il emmêla accidentellement sa masse dans un panier avant de trébucher sur ses propres pieds, Arthur se tenant devant lui l'air béat.

"Te voilà dans de beaux draps, maintenant."

Un moment plus tard, c'était à son tour d'avoir l'air surpris, tandis que la chaîne de sa masse s'emmêlait sur une paire de crochets à viande que Merlin avait gentiment mis sur son chemin.

Le sorcier se jeta sur ses pieds, renonçant à son tour de vitesse et usant l'option plus facile de déplacer différents pléthore d'objets du marché pour qu'ils entravent les progrès du prince dans sa direction. Arthur trébucha sur un des sacs de chanvre en vrac, claqua ses tibias sur des coins de caisses, et enfin trébucha sur la corde que Merlin tendit sur son chemin à hauteur de ses chevilles, tout fait avec des regards simples et des lueur momentanées d'or passant inaperçue dans les yeux de Merlin. Lorsqu'Arthur tomba, il perdit enfin sa prise sur sa masse et Merlin la ramassa rapidement et la retourna maladroitement alors que c'était à son tour de mettre à terre son adversaire.

"Vous abandonnez ?"

Arthur était en train de le fixer incrédule.

"Le crois-tu ?"

"Oui. Vous abandonnez ?"

Merlin n'eut pas de réponse, parce qu'il repéra Gaius sourciller vers lui en signe de sérieuse désapprobation parmi la foule. Le moment de distraction fut tous ce dont Arthur avait besoin pour attraper un balai et envoyer Merlin sur le sol avec.

Les deux gardes qui étaient avec le prince Arthur l'attrapèrent dans l'intention de l'arrêter, mais Arthur les arrêta. Il avait presque une expression bizarre sur le visage, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de ce que lui-même disait.

"Attendez ! Lâchez-le. C'est peut-être un idiot, mais c'est un idiot courageux."

Il sourcilla à peine légèrement.

"'Il y a quelque chose chez toi, Merlin. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à dire ce que c'est."

Il s'éloigna, laissant Merlin pour soigner les bleus qu'il avait reçu durant tout le combat. Après quelques minutes de ça, Gaius prit le jeune sorcier par le col de sa chemise, et l'entraîna vers le château ignorant complètement chacune et toutes les protestations de son pupille envers son traitement. Mais il ne pipa mot sur ce qu'il savait s'être passé, pas avant qu'ils ne soient de retour dans ses appartements et s'être assuré que sa réprimande reste privée.

Il lâcha la chemise de Merlin, l'envoyant vers la porte avant de la fermer derrière eux deux.

"Comment as-tu pu être aussi imprudent ?"

Merlin répondit, non repentant.

"Il avait besoin d'une bonne leçon !"

Ce n'était pas la réponse que Gaius semblait attendre, tandis qu'il prenait d'assaut passablement en colère l'endroit où se trempait Merlin.

"La magie doit être étudiée, maitrisée et employée pour le bien, pas pour des farces stupides !

Merlin se tourna pour lui faire face, très en colère.

"Qu'y a-t-il à maitriser ? Je savais déplacer des objets avant de savoir parler."

"Alors maintenant, tu devrais savoir te contrôler !"

"Je n'en ai pas envie ! "

Merlin était en colère, un sentiment de frustration impuissante montant en lui.

"Si on m'interdit la magie, qu'est-ce qui me reste ? Je ne suis qu'un moins que rien. Ca ne changera jamais. Si on m'interdit la magie, j'aime autant mourir."

Il se retourna et prit d'assaut les marches jusque sa chambre, son ton sombre ayant gelé Gaius sur place. Le médecin ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas avoir entendu tout ce cela, mais l'ayant tout de même compris.

Gaius ramassa son sac de médecin qu'il utilisait pour ses tournées, le prenant et suivant Merlin dans sa pièce. Le jeune sorcier s'était affalé face contre le lit, fixant le sol à coté, semblant être comme si le monde s'était écroulé autour de lui.

"Merlin ? Assieds-toi et enlève ta chemise. J'ai besoin de soigner ces bleus que tu as reçus."

Merlin fit silencieusement ce qu'il lui disait, répondant au ton plus gentil que son gardien avait utilisé. Son dos était déjà marbré d'éraflures et de marques bleutées là où il était tombé sur des choses, et Gaius les essuya avec soin, pour s'assurer qu'aucune des éraflures ne s'infecteraient.

Assis pendant le traitement, Merlin le regarda.

"Vous ne savez pas pourquoi je suis né comme ça, dites-moi ? Je ne suis pas un monstre, au moins ?"

Toujours en train de nettoyer les dernières éraflures, Gaius répondit assez brusquement.

"Ne pense jamais une chose pareille."

Merlin lui fit alors pleinement face, son ton devenant désespéré pour obtenir des réponses.

"Alors, pourquoi je suis comme ça ? Je vous en prie, j'ai besoin de savoir."

Gaius soupira.

"Dis-toi que peut-être, il y a quelqu'un qui a plus de connaissances que moi."

"Si vous ne le savez pas, personne ne le sait... Uther a chassé tout le monde de la magie, alors je n'ai personne d'autre à qui demander."

Il prit une profonde respiration, regardant dans le lointain.

"J'ai rencontré un sorcier, il y a longtemps, lorsque je n'étais qu'un enfant. Il m'a fait me sentir si confiant, que je n'avais rien à craindre, mais à présent que je suis venu ici, tout semble être si désordonné."

Gaius avait réagi surpris à l'état de son protégé, sourcillant un peu inquiet.

"Qui était-il? Que t'a-t-il dit ?"

Merlin renifla.

"Si vous vous inquiétez de ce qu'il a pu me dire de mal, il n'y a pas besoin. C'était un enfant aussi, juste quelques années de plus que moi, mais il était déjà en train d'apprendre à utiliser sa magie. Il faisait juste des mouvements de sa main et le vent soulevait quelques feuilles dans l'air et il m'a alors dit qu'aussi longtemps que je n'utilisais pas mes pouvoirs pour faire le mal, pour blesser délibérément des gens de leur méchanceté, alors je n'aurais jamais à avoir honte… Je ne l'ai pas utilisée pour blesser Arthur, je l'ai juste utilisée pour essayer de lui faire réaliser que tous les gens ne sont pas juste là pour se faire marcher sur les pieds. Je me suis levé contre lui pour voir si je pouvais lui faire comprendre à quel point il était crétin… Bien que ça ne semble pas avoir fonctionné. Son crâne est aussi dur qu'une pierre. Je ne suis même pas sûr à présent de savoir pourquoi je l'ai fait.

Gaius soupira, ne voulant pas encourager Merlin mais en même temps réalisant qu'il était d'accord avec son raisonnement.

"Cela est bel et bien, mais tu dois encore être prudent. Penses à comment ta mère et moi nous nous sentirions si tu étais pris et tué. Ne prends pas tant de risques. Les nobles intentions ne voudront rien dire si Uther devait découvrir ta magie."

Il ramassa son sac de médecin, et se dirigea vers la porte, Merlin restant là où il était en silence. Tous deux avaient beaucoup de nouvelles sur lesquelles réfléchir.


	3. 1) L'appel du dragon - Partie 3

...Merlin ...Merlin...

Merlin ouvrit ses yeux, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il entendait encore une fois l'étrange voix. Qui était-ce ? Pourquoi l'appelait-il ? Pourquoi la voix semblait-elle encore venir de quelque part en dessous de lui ?

Il se redressa, glissant ses pieds hors du lit, afin de pouvoir enfiler ses bottes, avant de mettre sa veste par dessus sa chemise de nuit et de se faufiler hors de la chambre. Gaius était endormi, ronflant assez bruyamment en fait. Il s'agita pendant un instant lorsque Merlin, le coeur battant à tout à l'allure, frappa quelque chose sur l'une des tables, mais il se retourna juste et continua son concert nasal.

Merlin sourit un peu à cette image, alors que sur le point de quitter la salle, il ne remarque que le mouvement de Gaius avait délogé sa couverture. Une lueur dorée dans les yeux de Merlin faisait la couverture se remettre d'elle-même en place, le sourire du jeune homme s'élargissant joyeusement à cette utilisation bien innocente, réfléchie et bonne de la magie.

Il n'y avait rien à se reprocher.

Merlin descendit les escaliers, ignorant la porte d'entrée habituelle du château et continuant de descendre la spirale tout le long du chemin menant au rez de chaussée. Après son parcours découverte de la veille, il s'était demandé pourquoi les gardes et les serviteurs l'avaient envoyé par le chemin le plus long, mais avait alors réalisé que la plupart des gens prenait le long chemin pour aller le voir … C'était plutôt dur de porter des patients par de grands nombre d'escaliers étroits et courbes.

En arrivant à la limite de la cour centrale, Merlin la dévisager. Devrait-il la traverser en travers et risquer que les gardes ne lui demande ce qu'il faisait là si tard ? Ou devrait-il juste s'enfoncer dans les ombres ? Mais alors s'enfoncer dans le noir pourrait faire croire qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher. Il choisit la première option, prenant un regard irrité sur son visage pour faire croire qu'il avait été envoyé faire une course tardive et que cela l'ennuyait. Cela sembla marcher, puisque les gardes près de la porte principale lui jetèrent un simple regard et ensuite l'ignorèrent.

Atteignant l'autre coté, Merlin se sourit victorieux. C'était trop facile. Le premier obstacle passé, maintenant il avait besoin de descendre dans les niveaux inférieurs où l'étrange voix avait été plus forte. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers qu'il avait pris la nuit dernière, raisonnant que si l'une des portes bloquées là-bas conduisait aux cachots, l'autre devait aller encore plus bas. Lorsqu'il y arriva et regarda par dessus la rampe de l'escalier, il grimaça lorsqu'il vit deux gardes assis à une table se trouvant plus bas. Il aurait pu abandonner là, s'il n'y avait pas eu le fait que l'un d'entre eux ne fasse rouler une paire de dés et qu'il ne réalise quelque chose.

Deux gardes, en service, qui s'ennuyait assez pour jouer aux dés alors qu'ils ne devraient pas. Ces deux-là allaient être facilement distrait.

Merlin plissa les yeux pour se concentrer, désirant que les dés tombent hors de la table la prochaine fois qu'ils rouleraient. Le garde qui les avait fait rouler, les prit pour les récupérer, et Merlin réalisa qu'il avait besoin de les emmener en dehors de l'air des escaliers.

Sans réfléchir, il fit bouger à nouveau les dés, grimaçant lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'y avait aucune excuse permettant d'expliquer un tel déplacement. Mais les gardes froncèrent juste les sourcils et les poursuivirent encore et encore, tandis que Merlin continuait de leur donner de léger coup pour les faire avancer dans le couloir avec un sentiment grandissant d'étrangeté. Étaient-ils tous deux vraiment si stupide ?

Il se hâta de descendre tranquillement les marches après avoir envoyer les clés avec un dernier coup de pouce droit vers le passage menant aux cachots, s'arrêtant au passage à la table des gardes. Il attrapa l'une des grandes tasses dessus et la renifla, roulant les yeux pour lui-même avant de la remettre en place et d'attraper une des torches à proximité et l'allumant. Voilà pourquoi ils étaient stupides, parce qu'ils s'étaient tellement ennuyé qu'ils avaient bu au travail … tous deux étaient ivres.

Confiant dans le fait qu'il n'aurait pas de problème pour passer ces deux-là au retour, Merlin descendit les escaliers qui se trouvaient derrière l'autre porte, son hypothèse correcte sur le fait qu'elle conduisait plus bas en dessous du château. La voix étrange voix qui faisait écho continuait de l'appeler vers elle, devenant plus forte tandis qu'il passait des zones bien gardées des couloirs aux zones parsemées de toiles d'araignées et de poussière. Il semblait que personne n'était venu de ce coté depuis longtemps, alors qui l'appelait ? Atteignant une porte rouillé et passant dessous, cette question devint encore plus important lorsqu'il vit où il se trouvait.

Il fixa, surpris, à travers l'immense caverne. C'était une énorme grotte, et il se trouvait debout sur le petit bord d'une de ses minuscules corniches. Les escaliers continuait de descendre sur sa droite, se faisant un chemin sinueux vers le sol de la grotte, et sur le coté d'un éperon rocheux peu éloigné. Il semblait s'y trouver une chaîne massive en métal ancrée dans son sommet, et le regard fixé dessus, sa question se changea en qu'est-ce qui pouvait avoir besoin d'une chaîne aussi grande pour le retenir ?

La voix se fit entendre à nouveau, cette fois riant, Merlin regardant au alentour essayant de voir la source qui l'appelait.

"Où êtes-vous ?"

Il y eut un bruit de chaîne et un courant d'air, un grand battement d'aile se faisant entendre soudainement tandis que la massive créature s'envolait vers le haut pour s'extirper de sa cachette plus bas et atteindre l'éperon rocheux. Il atterrit sur son somment, les grandes ailes comme celle des chauves-souris s'étendant, tandis qu'il inclinait la tête pour le regarder pensivement.

Merlin le fixa bouche bée, avant de commencer à bégayer.

"V-vous êtes le dragon… Celui que Gaius dit que le roi a emprisonné."

La tête du dragon s'inclina, avant qu'il ne parle avec une note de léger sarcasme.

"J'aurais pensé que ce serait évident à ce niveau."

Il pencha sa tête un peu plus près, Merlin reculant jusqu'à être dos à la corniche pendant que les yeux d'or imposant l'inspectaient.

"Comme tu es petit pour un aussi grand destin."

Le regard de Merlin était allé vers les dents plutôt pointues du dragon pendant qu'il parlait, à peine surpris, considérant les mâchoires où elles étaient placées, assez grandes pour l'avaler tout entier. Mais cette pensée vint effacer sa pause, lorsque les paroles s'enregistrèrent, et la peur précédente oubliée, Merlin marcha un pas en avant.

"Pourquoi ? Que voulez-vous dire ? Quel destin ?"

Le dragon redressa sa tête de lui même, s'allongeant sur le sommet de l'éperon et croisant ses ailes pour les refermer. L'énorme créature dorée put voir dans son expression, entendre dans sa voix le besoin pour Merlin d'avoir une réponse.

"Ton talent, Merlin, t'a été donné pour une raison. Une très importante raison, qui affectera un grand nombre de gens pour les siècles à venir."

"Alors, il y a une raison ?"

Le dragon sourit légèrement, regardant comment était ce jeune et inexpérimenté sorcier, et rigola pendant un moment.

"Oui. Arthur est le roi présent et à venir qui va unifier la terre d'Albion."

L'expression ardente et urgente de Merlin se changea graduellement en un froncement de sourcil sceptique. Avait-il correctement entendu ça ?

"...D'accord..."

Le dragon ne sembla pas remarquer son scepticisme.

"Mais il est confronté à de nombreuses menaces d'amis autant que d'ennemis."

Merlin commença à secouer la tête.

"Je ne vois pas ce que ça a à voir avec moi."

"Ça a tout à voir!"

La réponse forte du dragon fit tressaillir le sorcier, avant qu'il ne lui explique pourquoi cela voulait tout dire.

"Car sans toi Arthur ne réussira jamais. Et sans toi, il n'y aura pas d'Albion…"

Une nouvelle fois, Merlin était en train de secouer la tête. Ce dragon était-il sérieux ?

"Non ! Ce que vous dites est faux !"

"Il n'y a pas de vrai ni de faux, seulement ce qui existe et ce qui n'existe pas."

Merlin continua de fixer le dragon, un dragon qui clairement pensait savoir ce qu'il disait.

"Mais je suis sérieux : s'il y a des gens qui veulent le tuer, ils peuvent le faire ! Je suis prêt à les aider."

À nouveau le rire résonna, sa tête s'approcha tandis que le dragon parlait avec amusement ce qui changeait de sa gravité solennelle.

"Aucun de nous ne peut choisir son destin, Merlin … Et aucun de nous ne peut y échapper…"

Oui il parlait comme s'il savait de quoi il en retournait, et il était en train de commencer à réaliser qu'argumenter avec lui, allait être un peu inutile même s'il continuait à essayer de le nier.

"Non... Pas question, non ! Non. Il doit y avoir un autre Arthur parce que celui-là est un crétin."

Le dragon sourit, étendant ses ailes.

"Peut-être est-ce ton destin que de changer ce détail ?"

Il prit son envol, s'envolant très haut dans la caverne avec la chaîne qui l'empêchait de fuir traînant derrière lui. Il ignora ses cris l'implorant de revenir, de lui en dire plus. Il resta là pendant quelques minutes après que la chaîne soit passée, le dragon s'étant clairement installé sur un perche quelque part plus haut, avant de murmurer dans sa barbe et de partir. À un moment il avait pensé trouver des réponses, et à la place il finissait seulement avec encore plus de questions.

~(-)~

Son humeur ne fut améliorée le lendemain matin, lorsque réveillé par les réprimandes de Gaius au sujet du désordre dans lequel sa chambre était. Ce fut suivi par un ordre de ranger sa chambre, de délivrer un remède à Lady Morgane, et ensuite aller collecter quelques plantes… Il pensa que c'était une bonne idée de le faire dans cet ordre.

Fourrant ses quelques dernières possessions dans son armoire, avant de donner quelques coups de pieds pour fourrer d'autres choses sous le lit, Merlin attrapa la bouteille qui lui avait été laissée et partit. Trouver les appartements de la dame ne s'avéra pas trop difficile, ils se trouvaient dans leur propre couloir privé accessible seulement par une volée d'escaliers depuis l'un des principaux couloirs de l'aile des nobles. Dommage que la facilité ne se reporta pas à ce qui suivi.

Merlin entra dans la pièce, par la porte laissée ouverte, la Dame Morgane en train de se diriger vers son paravent pour s'habiller. Elle entendit les pas, présumant que cela devait être Gwen, et bien que le monologue suivant sur ce qu'elle pensait d'Arthur était intéressant à entendre, il ne compensait pas le fait qu'il était dans une situation très inconfortable. Lorsque le moment vint où elle demanda 'un peu d'aide avec cette fermeture', signifiant la robe qu'elle avait changé derrière le paravent, ce fut avec un grand soulagement qu'il vit Gwen entrer dans la pièce et sourciller avec perplexité tandis que Morgane l'appelait.

"Gwen, Où es-tu ?"

"Je suis là ..."

Merlin se dépêcha jusque la porte, murmurant.

"Elle pensait que j'étais toi, cela vient de Gaius, pour ses cauchemars."

Il lui passa la bouteille tandis que son expression marquait sa compréhension, s'élançant hors de la chambre avant que tout autre chose puisse arriver.

Il eut un autre de ces moments ' besoin d'air frais', se dirigeant alors hors du château et vers la ville, vers les bois environnants, pour rechercher les plantes que Gaius lui avait demandé. Heureusement, elles étaient tellement communes que la plupart des roturiers les connaissait et les utilisait de manière quotidienne, aussi cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour en localiser certaines et des fourrer dans le sac de toile qu'il avait sur lui.

La tâche accomplie, mais ne désirant pas retourner encore jusque la cité, il s'effondra et s'assit au pied d'un arbre, réfléchissant. Est-ce que tout ce que le dragon lui avait dit la nuit dernière était vrai ? Était-il réellement supposé aider Arthur à créer un certain royaume important nommé Albion ? Était-il vraiment supposé aider Arthur en le faisant s'arrêter de se comporter comme un idiot ?

Il soupira, à la fois amusé et sceptique. Comment était-il supposé exactement faire ça ? Sérieusement. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire jusqu'à présent avait été de taper sur les nerfs d'Arthur et de se faire mettre au pilori.

Merlin cligna des yeux, se souvenant de quelque chose qu'il murmura à haute voix.

"Et après que j'ai dit à Bern que peut-être s'il tenait tête à Arthur et ne le laissait pas lui marcher dessus, Arthur ne serait pas un tel idiot… Avant que je ne lui tienne tête au marché parce que je voulais lui enseigner que les gens ne sont pas là juste pour être bousculé. "

Son expression devint incrédule et n'y croyant pas.

"J'étais déjà en train de le changer sans même y penser ? Je l'ai juste fait sans savoir pourquoi… Mais c'est juste… "

Merlin sembla se dégonfler, peut-être pas aussi sceptique qu'il l'était il y avait un moment. C'était tellement fou comme coïncidence que cela pourrait bien être le destin.

Il se levant, se sentant pendant encore un moment comme s'il voulait se taper la tête contre l'arbre le plus proche. Qu'était-ce comme sorte de plaisanterie cosmique ? Lui dire qu'il était censé protéger un prince arrogant et le transformer en une sorte de roi merveilleux ? Ne voulant pas le croire, il revint vers la cité et le château. Il laissa le sac de plantes sur la table dans la pièce principales des appartements de Gaius, avant d'aller jusqu'à sa chambre et de la ranger proprement cette fois.

Balayant le sol, ses pensées se tournèrent une fois encore vers ce que le dragon lui avait dit, Merlin incapable de repousser son esprit loin de tout ceci. Abandonnant, il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et coinça sa tête entre ses mains. Savoir qu'il y avait une raison à ses pouvoirs commençait à se révéler pire que de penser qu'il n'y en avait pas.

Il resta assis là, confus, jusqu'à ce que Gaius revienne de sa tournée, alors forcé de balayer la salle principale pendant que le médecin lui préparait un petit repas. En tant que médecin de la cour, Gaius serait invité à la fête, mais Merlin allait être coincé : il devrait se tenir debout, prêt à répondre aux demandes et sans rien manger.

Regardant son pupille dévorer le sandwich qu'il lui avait préparé, Gaius s'assit à l'opposé et lui parla la voix ferme.

"Maintenant, je veux que tu fasses preuve de ton meilleur comportement. Tu ne devras pas parler à l'un des invités, bien que tu puisses parler sans raison particulière avec les serviteurs. Ne les dérange pas dans leur travail. Quand la fête commencera et que Lady Helen fera sa performance à la cour, tu devras te tenir debout là où je te le dirai et rester silencieux. N'importe quel bruit ou interruption de son chant fera enrager le roi, et il ne sera pas indulgent cette fois. Pas aussi tôt après ta tentative téméraire de frapper son fils."

Merlin soupira, avalant sa bouchée et répondant.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'être jeté à nouveau dans cette cellule, ni encore mis au pilori. Je vais afficher tout le respect et l'humilité qu'ils attendent de moi ce soir. En vouloir à Arthur d'être un tel idiot ne vaut pas que cela arrive encore"

Gaius commença à sourire.

"Il est bon de voir que tu as réalisé cela. Juste garde la tête basse et je te trouverai quelque travail loin d'eux deux. Après ça, tout devrait être bi… Merlin, tout va bien ?"

Merlin était devenu rigide, reposant le reste de son sandwich et frissonnant un instant comme si un doigt glacé avait rampé le long de sa colonne vertébrale. C'était presque que comme ce qu'il avait senti précédemment, dans la chambre d'invité de Lady Helen, mais en pire, et il ne pouvait pas déterminer pourquoi cela le rendait si nerveux.

Il secoua la tête, se forçant à sourire et à rire tandis qu'il piochait à nouveau dans la nourriture.

"Ce n'est rien, je réfléchissais juste à quelque chose."

"Est-ce à propos de ce sorcier que tu dis avoir rencontré ?"

Merlin sursauta, en fronçant les sourcils.

"Non, mais pourquoi êtes-vous si intéressé par lui ?"

Gaius croisa les bras sur la table.

"C'est la magie qu'il faisait que tu as décrit. C'est qu'il ait fait un geste de la main et fait soulever quelques feuilles dans l'air grâce au vent. N'a-t-il dit aucune incantation du tout ? "

Merlin secoua la tête.

"Aucune, il a juste bougé sa main. Je fais de la magie comme ça tout le temps, alors je ne pense pas que ce soit étrange."

Gaius soupira.

"Hé bien, il semble que le garçon que tu as rencontré avait une affinité élémentaire avec le vent; le pouvoir de l'appeler et de le commander sans aide de sortilège tenu de la rareté de tels dons, il est ironique que vous ayez rencontré quelqu'un qui en soit pourvu. T'a-t-il dit son nom ?"

À nouveau, un secouement de tête.

"Non, j'ai oublié de lui demander, et au moment où je l'ai réalisé, il était déjà parti. Il voyageait avec quelques amis, je euh… Il a failli me frapper avec une flèche de chasse et mon ami Will n'a pas trop bien réagi. Un de ses amis a arraché le bâton avec lequel Will essayait de les frapper, et je pensais qu'il allait le frapper et… "

"Tu as utilisé ta magie."

Merlin grimaça.

"Will était en accord avec elle, et ne l'a jamais dit à quiconque, et ce sorcier a dit que ses amis savaient qu'il avait de la magie et que cela ne les dérangeait pas non plus. Que ses amis étaient nos amis, et que les vrais ne nous jugeraient jamais sur nos pouvoirs. Will et moi n'avons rien dit à ma mère de ce qui s'était passé, qu'il savait pour moi. C'est découvrir qu'il le savait qui la fait m'envoyer ici."

Gaius hocha la tête en compréhension.

"Hé bien, de sa lettre, il est clair qu'elle veut seulement ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ton intérêt et ta sécurité. Je suis sûre que tu pourras rendre visite à ton ami encore à partir d'un certain moment. En fait, j'essayerai de l'arranger une fois que tu auras été ici depuis assez longtemps pour elle calmer ses inquiétudes du fait qu'il sache."

Il se leva, prenant l'une de ses meilleures sur-robe d'où elle pendait à proximité et l'échangea avec celle qu'il portait.

"Bien, nous ferions mieux de nous bouger, ou je serai en retard pour le festin."

Merlin enfourna la dernière bouchée de son sandwich dans sa bouche, suivant Gaius à travers le château jusque la plus petite salle à manger. Le grand Hall était utilisé uniquement pour des banquets extrêmement important, avec des festivals et des événements plus importants que celui tenu ici.

La salle était pleine de nobles et de serviteurs qui se déplaçaient entre eux. De la nourriture ornait les tables entre de somptueux écrans, et n'aurait-il pas déjà mangé que Merlin aurait été jaloux que Gaius soit invité à ce qu'il y avait actuellement.

Merlin repéra Arthur, riant et parlant avec un groupe d'autres jeunes nobles, roulant un peu des yeux à la vue du prince qui faisait le show devant ses amis. Mais lorsqu'Arthur s'arrêta soudain et fixa un coté, Merlin suivit son regard et devint également enivré.

Morgane avait été belle lorsqu'il l'avait vu plus tôt, mais maintenant elle avait l'air tout simplement magnifique. Gwen marchait à ses coté, derrière elle, clairement contente de l'impression que sa maîtresse faisait. Lorsque Gaius repéra son pupille, ébahi devant la pupille du roi, il le poussa du coude pour le sortir de sa rêverie.

"Merlin ! Souviens-toi que tu es ici pour travailler."

Il s'éloigna pour parler à certains des autres invités, tandis que Gwen s'arrêtait derrière Merlin pour lui parler.

"N'est-ce pas qu'elle a de l'allure ? Certaines femmes sont vraiment nées pour être reine…"

Merlin haussa les sourcils. Cette beauté mariée à un idiot comme Arthur ?

"Non?"

Gwen hocha la tête.

"Oh. C'est ce que j'espère, un jour. Mais je ne lui envie pas sa place : qui voudrait épouser Arthur ?"

Merlin commença à sourire

"Allons Guenièvre, je croyais que tu aimais les vrais durs à cuire qui sauvent le monde."

"Non ! Je préfère les hommes ordinaires comme toi !"

Il gloussa, sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'avait pas voulu dire ce que cela sous-entendait.

"Guenièvre, crois-moi, je ne suis pas ordinaire."

Elle sembla geler sur place, tandis qu'elle réalisait comment ce qu'elle avait dit pouvait être pris. Elle en rougit violemment.

"Non. Quand j'ai dis toi, je ne parle pas... de toi. Mais juste... Tu vois, j'aime les hommes qui sont plus ordinaires, comme... toi."

Il lui lança un long regard, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas voulu faire la moindre offense par cette remarque.

"Merci..."

Un silence gêné suivit, tous deux allant dans des directions opposées. Lorsque Merlin se dirigea vers lui, Gaius l'envoya se tenir près d'une porte à la gauche de la haute table, près d'un Bern mécontent qui se trouvait aussi là. Il n'eut pas attendre là longtemps pour que les trompettes ne sonnent et que le roi n'arrive, Uther se tournant vers invités avec un sourire, une fois qu'ils se furent placés à leur position autour des tables.

"Nous avons connu vingt ans de paix et de prospérité. Cela a apporté au royaume et à moi-même, bien des plaisirs. Mais peu peuvent se comparer avec l'honneur de vous présenter… Lady Helen de Mora."

D'une main, il indiqua l'endroit où était entrée Lady Helen qui s'arrêta au sommet d'une estrade, avant de s'installer sur son siège à la table haute pendant que tous l'applaudissait. Tous les yeux étaient sur elle là où elle se trouvait, attendant que les applaudissements ne se transforment en silence avant qu'elle ne chante avec une pureté éthérée.

Sa voix portait à travers toute la salle, envoûtant tous par sa beauté, ses mots doux venant d'un vieux language. Mais pour une certaine raison, Merlin ne pouvait pas lui-même réellement écouter, un frisson glacé courant le long de sa colonne. Les paroles, elles s'arrêtaient à la frontière de son esprit comme s'il devrait savoir ce qu'elles signifiaient, et alors elle commença doucement à marcher le long de la salle jusque la table haute et il remarqua que les invités et les gardes étaient en train de s'endormir.

Les serviteurs s'effondrèrent sur le sol, les têtes des nobles se couchant sur les tables, et il couvrit ses oreilles pour étouffer la voix dont la beauté ne le faisait que se sentir refroidir. Les chandelles faiblirent dans les ténèbres, des brins de soie de toiles d'araignée commençant à former un manteau sur tout et tout le monde dans la pièce, et il trouva ses yeux suivre son regard vers le jeune homme qu'elle fixait avec une profonde intensité.

Arthur… elle en avait après Arthur…

Merlin regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, après un garde ou quelqu'un pour la stopper, mais tout le monde était endormi, et c'est alors qu'il réalisa… Pourquoi hésitait-il à utiliser la magie lorsqu'il n'y avait personne à part la présente Lady Helen de conscient pour le voir faire.

Il leva les yeux vers le lustre juste sous lequel elle s'était avancée dans sa progression jusque la table haute, et d'un éclat doré dans les yeux, il le frappa de ses pouvoirs et le fit se libérer de la chaîne qui le suspendait.

Lady Helen qui avait tiré un poignard de sa manche pour le jeter contre le prince, leva les yeux lorsqu'elle l'entendit tomber, mais fut incapable de l'éviter. Il la frappa contre le sol de pierre, atterrissant sur elle avec un son qui à lui seul révéla à quel point les dommages qu'il avait fait lui serait fatal.

La salle était silencieuse, la chanson finie, et le peuple commençait à bouger et à retirer les toiles d'araignées qui les recouvrait. Plusieurs, incluant le roi et Arthur, se levèrent avant de fixer choqué vers la femme abattue… Qui ne ressemblait plus beaucoup à Lady Helen, mais plus à la mère de Thomas Collins qui avait été exécuté, qui avait juré d'obtenir sa vengeance contre Uther en tuant son fils en rétribution.

Elle se redressa d'elle-même sur ses mains, le dernier souffle de sa vie s'effaçant déjà de l'endroit où elle gisait piégée par le chandelier, mais elle était déterminée à voir son but atteint. Avec un dernier hurlement d'effort, elle saisit le poignard sur le sol et le jeta avec toute la puissance qui lui restait, la lame volant dans les airs avec une force irrésistible.

Merlin ne sut pas ce qui lui prit, toute pensée que quelqu'un puisse remarquer sa magie s'évanouissant à coté de son instinct irrépressible d'agir. Elle était en train d'essayer d etuer Arthur, une jeune homme qui ne lui avait rien fait, et elle le faisait purement pour obtenir vengeance contre son père… Ce n'était pas juste, peu importe à quel point il était un imbécile.

Ses yeux brillèrent d'or, le monde sembla se ralentir en un rampement lent autour de lui, tandis qu'il accélérait son propre temps comme il l'avait fait sur de courtes distances pour esquiver Arthur sur le marché. Et comme tout le monde était en train de regarder la sorcière ou la dague, peu remarquèrent que pendant quelques instants, il bougea plus vite que ce qui était naturel. Mais en ce moment, la pensée ne le préoccupa pas, tout ce qui comptait était de mettre le prince hors du chemin de cette lame.

La dague percuta le dossier de la chaise d'Arthur, s'encastrant d'elle même dans le bois presque à moitié chemin de la poignée à la force d'acier. Arthur la fixa d'où il avait atterri, étendu sur le sol à coté de Merlin, se levant alors que le dernier souffle quittait le corps défait de la sorcière.

Il la fixa, choqué par ce qui venait juste de se passer, Merlin se tenant l'épaule également ébranlé. Ce fut alors qu'Uther s'approcha d'eux, son expression étant celle de soulagement et de gratitude.

"Tu as sauvé la vie de mon fils. Je m'acquitterai de cette dette."

Merlin le regarda, détournant les yeux encore une fois avant de commencer à bégayer, pendant que près de lui, Bern le regardait incrédule depuis l'endroit où il avait chuté sur le sol sous le sortilège de la sorcière.

"Humpf... Et bien..."

Uther commença à sourire un peu.

"Ne sois pas si modeste, tu auras ta récompense."

Merlin inclina la tête, encore trop rouge pour regarder le roi. Ça avait été trop proche d'un appel au confort.

"Non, je vous assure. Vous n'êtes pas obligé Altesse."

"Oh mais si, absolument. "

Uther était déterminé, rien ne changerait sa façon de voir les choses.

"Ceci mérite une faveur très spéciale. Tu seras gratifié d'un poste dans la maison royale."

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

"Tu seras le valet de chambre du prince Arthur."

"Père...!"

Le cri indigné d'Arthur fut perdu dans les applaudissements pour ce présent, tandis que Bern eut un soupir choqué lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il venait juste de se faire prendre son boulot. Les expressions à la fois de Merlin et d'Arthur reflétaient la même chose, un désir pressant de croire que ce n'était qu'une horrible blague avant que l'un et l'autre ne s'éloignent de dégoût.

Les invités commencèrent à s'en aller, pendant que les gardes prenait soin d'enlever le corps de la sorcière, et Gaius vint chercher le Merlin encore en plein conflit. Il laissa Merlin se retirer dans sa chambre pendant qu'il récupérait quelque chose qu'il avait caché dans le fond de l'un de ses coffres il y a longtemps, avant de prendre un paquet enveloppé de tissu écarlate jusqu'à la plus petite pièce. Merlin avait une étrange expression de réflexion sur son visage, assis comme il l'était contre le mur, s'appuyant sur sa table.

" Apparemment, tu es un héros !"

Merlin tenta un sourire, faible tentative d'humour alors qu'il avait manifestement autre chose à l'esprit.

"Difficile à croire, n'est-ce pas?"

Gaius sourit légèrement.

"Non ! Je l'ai su dès que je t'ai aperçue. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, rappelle-toi."

Merlin sembla confus. Gaius ne lui avait-il pas dit de ne pas user de ses pouvoirs ?

"Mais... C'était de la magie."

Le médecin acquiesça.

"Et maintenant, il semble que tu lui ai enfin trouvé un usage approprié."

"Que voulez-vous dire ?"

Gaius soupira.

"J'ai vu comment tu as sauvé la vie d'Arthur. Peut-être que c'est à cela qu'elle doit servir."

Merlin qui avait été sur le point d'essayer de nier son implication, abandonna avec un regard perplexe et un petit soupir.

"Mon destin ?"

"Effectivement. "

Gaius s'approcha, tenant un grimoire.

"Ce livre m'a été donné quand j'avais ton âge. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il sera plus utile pour toi, qu'il ne l'a été pour moi."

Merlin l'accepta, regardant Gaius pendant qu'il essayait de sonder ce que le cadeau pouvait être. Il déplia le tissu rouge de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, révélant un vieux et magnifique livre en cuir fermé par des attaches dorées et un verrou. Donnant un autre coup d'oeil au médecin, il les défit et ouvrit le livre, son expression changeant en découvrant le trésor de manuscrits, écrits et dessins qui l'ornaient et les nombreuses pièces détachées de parchemin qu'il contenait entre ses pages.

"Mais c'est un livre de magie !"

Gaius sourit à la réaction de son protégé, mais sa voix garda un ton préventif.

"C'est pourquoi tu dois le tenir caché."

Merlin était maintenant souriant, exalté tandis qu'il dirigeait ce sourire vers son protecteur. Toutes ses pensées à propos de destin et ses inquiétudes écartées à présent.

"J'en étudierai chaque mot."

Il y eut un coup dehors, sur la porte extérieure des appartements, un garde appelant les deux hommes à l'intérieur.

"Merlin ! Le Prince Arthur te demande immédiatement."

Gaius se tourna vers le sorcier, toujours souriant.

"Ton destin t'appelle… Dépêche-toi d'aller voir ce qu'il veut !"

Après un moment d'hésitation, Merlin déposa le livre à contre coeur sur la table et partit pour suivre le garde. Après tout ceci, qui savait à quoi il devait s'attendre à partir de maintenant.


	4. 2) Etablissement - partie 1

Chapitre 4: Établissement ~Partie 1~

Arthur arpenta sa chambre. Bern avait veillé sur lui alors que son nouveau serviteur ne pouvait pas être efficace en si peu de temps. Au nom de quoi son père avait fait-il cela? Durant dix ans, Bern lui avait servi fidèlement sauf les derniers six mois où il avait servi Seigneur Hargen, et il n'avait jamais franchi les limites. Mais Merlin ... Merlin avait commencé à franchir les limites à l'instant même où il avait fait sa connaissance. C'était ridicule!

Il jura dans sa barbe en pensant à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec le roi une fois les invités partis. Il avait argumenté ses opinions mais elles avaient été écartées par quelques paroles inébranlables.

'Il aurait pu te servir encore longtemps mais il est devenu trop complaisant. Il était là, près de Merlin, tous deux à tes cotés et pourtant il n'a pas eu l'esprit de se lancer vers toi pour te protéger ni de faire un seul geste. S'il cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, tu serais mort. Peut-être que le temps est venu d'avoir un autre serviteur. Celui qui veillera sur toi quand ta vie sera en danger. Si Merlin s'avère de ne pas être à la hauteur de cette tâche alors tu pourras le remplacer après une période d'essai convenable. Mais je ne vais pas revenir sur ma décision pour le récompenser de ses actions. Il aura la chance de prouver qu'il est digne d'être ton serviteur, et c'est définitif. '

Arthur soupira et s'enfonça dans un fauteuil près de sa cheminée. Il avait été incapable de discuter de tout cela car il ne pouvait nier que Bern avait été encore étendu et étourdi sur le sol, aux yeux de tous. Merlin était debout et sans réfléchir s'était élancé pour le protéger et Merlin l'avait pour lui lorsqu'il l'avait jeté dans le cachot.

C'était si invraisemblable que s'il ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux, il aurait pensé que c'était une plaisanterie.

On frappa à la porte et le garde, qu'il avait envoyé un peu plus tôt, lui parla de derrière la porte.

"Merlin est là, mon Seigneur."

"Faites-le entrer."

La porte s'ouvrit et Arthur regarda le jeune homme avec des oreilles décollées et le visage étrange et particulier.

Merlin baissa la tête maladroitement, mal à l'aise, clairement peu sûr de ce qu'il fallait faire dans cette situation.

"Vous désirez me voir, Sire?"

Il y avait dans sa voix une pointe de sarcasme sous le ton poli de ses paroles. Est-ce que ce roturier pouvait être capable de montrer un véritable respect à un noble?

Arthur fronça les sourcils mais ne bougea pas de sa chaise.

"Je me suis arrangé avec Bern pour te faire enseigner comment me servir. Tu as rendez-vous en dehors de la cuisine demain matin avant l'aube et il vous montrera ce que vous devez savoir pour commencer. Il te conduira ensuite chez le chef du personnel du château afin que ton nom soit ajouté à la liste. On te montrera les lieux .Comment accomplir certaines corvées et aider à préparer mes repas de la journée. Demain, ce sera ton premier jour en tant que mon valet de chambre. Maintenant, va dormir un peu parce que tu vas en avoir besoin. "

Merlin fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de s'incliner puis il se quitta la pièce en silence. Le nouveau serviteur avait été clairement impressionné par ce qu'il représentait.

Une fois seul dans sa chambre, Arthur se leva et se dirigea vers son lit. Avec tous les ennuis qu'un nouveau serviteur pouvait provoquer, il allait avoir besoin, également, d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

~(-)~

Au loin dans la ville, un coq salua la lueur de l'aube tandis que dans le laboratoire, le médecin de la Cour réveillait le sorcier.

Gaius tira la couverture en lui donnant un coup de coude avant d'entrer dans la pièce principale.

"Lève-toi, Merlin, ou tu vas être en retard au rendez-vous avec Bern. Ton petit déjeuner t'attend."

Merlin gémit se forçant à s'asseoir. Il avait vraiment espéré que la nuit dernière était un terrible cauchemar mais Gaius l'avait ramené à la réalité lui rappelant son rendez-vous avec Bern.

A contrecœur, il s'habilla et se laissa tomber sur les escaliers de la chambre principale. Le médecin lui montra le bol de gruau qui l'attendait sur la table.

"C'est là."

Il suivit Merlin s'asseyant en face de lui tandis que le sorcier se mit à manger. Puis il attendit que Merlin ait terminé pour lui parler de ce qui lui préoccupait son esprit.

"Je n'ai rien dit hier soir, compte tenu de tout ce qui s'est passé, mais maintenant que les choses se sont tassées, je voulais te demander quelque chose. Comment le lustre est-il tombé ? Et comment diable as-tu pu secourir Arthur à temps? Quand elle a lancé le poignard, tu étais près de la porte puis l'instant après tu étais à côté d'Arthur le tirant hors de la trajectoire de la lame. "

Merlin tressaillit.

"Vous l'avez vu ?"

Le médecin le rassura.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas. La seule raison pour laquelle je l'ai remarqué, c'est parce que je m'attendais presque à ce que tu agisses. Alors, qu'as-tu fait?"

Merlin regarda par la fenêtre, l'aspect du ciel. Il avait encore du temps devant lui pour faire une démonstration à Gaius. Il se leva et s'appuya un peu sur la table pointant vers l'une des tasses vides en bois sur laquelle il s'assit.

"Lancez-les sur moi"

"Es-tu sûr?"

Merlin sourit à l'expression sur le visage de son tuteur.

"Croyez-moi, il suffit de lancer rapidement. Je vous laisserais le temps de voir lorsque j'utiliserais la magie."

Gaius regard longuement son assistant puis lentement tendit la main et attrapa l'une des tasses. Et il la lança avec toute la force que son vieux bras pouvait lui permettre. A sa grande surprise, il vit le regard de Merlin qui se tenait immobile, se dorer. Il demeura ainsi jusqu'à ce que la tasse soit à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage avant de l'esquiver et de l'attraper d'une main dans un mouvement fluide et incroyablement rapide.

Il souriait toujours quand Gaius se leva, étonné.

"Comment as-tu fait cela?"

Merlin gloussa en tenant la coupe et le déplacer lentement vers son visage.

"Quand j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait, pour moi, ça ressemblait à ça. Vous et tout les autres se déplaçaient très lentement. Il était facile de sortir du chemin et de s'en emparer."

Il s'avança pour remettre la tasse sur la table.

"Je peux ralentir les choses et les gens mais pas moi. Mais je peux aussi m'accélérer. Hier soir dans la salle, je ne pouvais pas ralentir tous les gens alors j'ai dû moi-même accéléré mes déplacements. Cela me fatigue beaucoup surtout quand je l'utilise plus de quelques secondes. "

Gaius le regarda consterné..

"Tu me dis que non seulement tu peux ralentir le temps sur des objets et des personnes, mais tu peux accélérer le temps ?"

" Le Temps?"

Perplexe, Merlin inclina la tête.

"Vous me dites que lorsque je ralentis ou que j'arrête les choses, je peux contrôler le temps?""

Il eut un silence gêné. Le médecin grimaça lorsqu'il réalisa comment Merlin venait juste de déduire cette capacité qu'il utilisait si aisément.

"Dans le passé, une poignée de sorciers pouvait influer sur le temps sur de petites zones, mais cela nécessitait des années d'études et une incantation extrêmement difficile. Ayant entendu parler d'eux, j'ai réalisé que tu pouvais le faire instinctivement, mais je n'avais aucune idée que tu pouvais le faire aussi dans le sens inverse. Tu dois être prudent, Merlin. En accélérant ton rythme, tu pourrais potentiellement raccourcir ta propre vie. "

Pas inquiet du tout, Merlin se racla la gorge.

"Euh, j'utilise la magie depuis que j'ai douze ans. Je suis sûr que ma mère se serait aperçue si j'avais vieilli plus vite. Les cheveux de Will et les miens ont toujours poussé en même temps et elle nous les a coupé en même temps tous les mois. Si je vieillissais, mes cheveux pousseraient plus vite, non ? "

Gaius laissa échapper un soupir devant cette réponse simple et évidente. Ce qu'il apprenait sur les capacités de son assistant semblaient devenir plus étrange et plus effrayant à chaque minute.

"Nous pourrons en discuter plus tard. Va, avant que tu ne sois en retard."

Merlin obéit mais une fois dehors, il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils à la façon dont Gaius avait réagi. Le médecin aurait probablement nié s'il lui avait demandé. Mais pendant un moment, Gaius avait eu l'air effrayé. Il en était certain. Étaient-ce à cause de ses pouvoirs vraiment peu communs ? Etait-ce la possibilité dqu'il puisse contrôler le temps qui semblait effrayer Gaius ?

Il grimaça et eut le sentiment d'être une sorte de monstre. Il avait ressenti cela auparavent avant que Will ne découvre sa magie. Et il pensait qu'il était au-dessus de cela. Il se sentait anormal pour un sorcier et il doutait de lui. Appartiendrait-il à un endroit que ce soit s'il avait été normal ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration puis se dirigea vers la cuisine, qui était l'un des rares endroits du château qu'il connaissait avant qu'Arthur ne l'ait jeté dans une cellule. Gaius l'aurait probablement réprimandé si l'avait entendu se traiter de monstre et il pourrait en parler un plus tard. Mais pour le moment, il devait tout faire pour ne pas se faire renvoyer de son nouvel emploi.

Il arriva dans les cuisines avant Bern. Il l'attendit, debout, appuyé contre le mur du couloir à l'extérieur des cuisines. Lorsque l'autre serviteur arriva, il n'avait pas l'air heureux. Ce n'était pas surprenant. Après tout, il avait reçu l'ordre de lui enseigner son travail.

Merlin le suivit regardant sans rien dire Bern lui montrer ce qu'Arthur désirait pour son petit déjeuner. Le sorcier haussa les sourcils lorsqu'il vit que le petit-déjeuner comprenait un grand morceau de fruits, du pain avec du miel et une coupe de vin. Est-ce qu'Arthur mangeait vraiment ça tous les jours?

Il devenait, de plus en plus clair, que la raison pour laquelle le prince était tellement arrogant et gâté avait pour nom : Bern. Ce serviteur était un flatteur qui accomplissait le moindre désir d'Arthur. Cette pensée se confirma pendant le petit déjeuner et qu'il se mit à travailler une fois arrivé aux appartements du prince, et déjà Merlin se résolut de changer tout cela dès demain.

Si Arthur pensait qu'il allait lui tournait autour de lui comme s'il marchait sur des œufs, lui faire courbettes toutes les deux secondes, il se trompait…

Ce fut presque un soulagement de sortir de la chambre d'un Arthur arrogant, et de fuir vers les cuisines avec tout l'attirail petit déjeuner. Bern était de mauvaise humeur. Ils étaient sur le chemin pour se rendre chez le chef du personnel du château lorsque Merlin lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et s'arrêta.

Bern se retourna en fronçant les sourcils.

"Quoi?"

D'un air décontracté, Merlin croisa les bras sur sa poitrine évitant de sourire. .

"Nous savons tous les deux que je n'ai jamais demandé ce poste. Je ne l'ai pas voulu, mais ça ne change pas le fait que le roi me l'a donné. Je sais que tu es furieux par tout cela, mais on n'y peut rien. "

Irrité, Bern enfonça un doigt accusateur vers son remplaçant.

" As-tu la moindre idée depuis combien de temps j'étais à son service. Dix ans. Bien sûr, j'obtiendrais une compensation mais cela ne me rendra pas ma place. Quel travail, autre que d'être un serviteur personnel du roi, est meilleure que d'être le serviteur personnel de son fils? Et toi, à la façon dont tu l'as insulté, il est clair que tu le détestes. Alors, pourquoi ne pas avoir refusé l'offre?"

Merlin ne se laissa pas intimidé par le débordement de l'autre homme levant ses trois doigts.

"Tout d'abord, je ne le hais pas, et il y a trois raisons pour lesquelles j'ai accepté... Un, Gaius n'aurait pas été content si j'avais refusé ce travail .Deux; Le roi l'aurait pris comme une insulte .Trois; Arthur est arrogant et agressif et je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour améliorer son caractère.

La colère remplaça la surprise, Bern le considéra comme s'il était fou.

"Quoi?"

Merlin s'autorisa un petit sourire.

"Ecoute, je te propose un accord. Je vais faire à ma manière, de lui tenir tête, je ne vais pas le laisser faire comme il a fait pour toi, et s'il me renvoie ... Tu récupères ton emploi. Si je ne parviens pas à le changer dans un laps de temps raisonnable, je partirais... et tu auras ton poste.

Bern fronça les sourcils, méfiant.

"Cherches-tu à me duper?"

Merlin secoua la tête innocemment.

" Duper ? Deux de ces possibilités impliquent que tu pourras être de nouveau son serviteur alors que pour le moment, je suis le seul à être son serviteur. C'est à ton avantage. Tout ce que je demande en retour, c'est que tu cesses de te braquer sur moi comme si tu souhaitais me pousser par-dessus les remparts du château."

Tous les deux se regardèrent quelques minutes. Bern tendit la main à contrecœur.

"...Très bien. Si d'ici deux mois, tu ne réussis pas ce qu'Arthur accomplisse de lui-même une chose ou dit quelque chose qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de faire alors je veux que tu partes."

Merlin saisit la main et la serra souriant intérieurement. Si ce que disait le dragon était vrai, alors ce pari était déjà gagné.

"Affaire conclue. Que ceci reste entre nous. Si Arthur découvre notre accord, nous serons tous les deux renvoyés."

Bern hocha la tête et reprit la marche dans le couloir sans remarquer le petit sourire satisfait de Merlin. Quelques jours plutôt, il se trouvait là, mais c'était seulement une visite à la buanderie avec Gaius pour apprendre quelque chose à propos du fait d'écouter les commérages des femmes de chambres... Les châteaux comme celui-ci avait un ordre de hiérarchie stricte entre le personnel et si vous n'aviez pas la chance être un serviteur de haut rang alors ils vous rendaient les choses difficiles. Bern en faisait partie car, Merlin, était maintenant le valet de chambre d'Arthur Il pourrait tout aussi bien profiter de l'occasion pour vous assurer que Bern lui-même ne serait pas une de ces personnes qui allait le harceler.

~(-)~

"Ramènes le plateau à la cuisine, Bern. Je vous laisse l'après-midi de libre mais reviens ce soir afin de montrer à Merlin les taches à effectuer. "

"Oui, Sire."

Merlin regarda la porte se refermer. Le voilà encore seul avec un prince plus irrité. La visite au chef du personnel s'était bien passée. Il l'avait écouté se plaindre à propos de tout le travail qu'il faudrait faire pour remanier le personnel. Les bons et loyaux services de Bern signifiaient qu'il devait le mettre dans une bonne place. Et il ressemblait à l'un des fonctionnaires traitant avec les chevaliers de Camelot qui allait être rétrogradé dans la chambre faite pour lui ... Tout simplement génial, un autre serviteur qui serait être à la recherche d'une forme quelconque de retour.

Il se demanda si Uther était au courant du scandale que cette récompense avait suscité chez le personnel château? Probablement pas.

Pensif, Merlin considéra le fils du roi. Du fait d'être choyé ou de côtoyer des nobles compagnons, Arthur n'était probablement pas au courant non plus. En outre, sachant que si un serviteur n'était pas sur la liste, il n'était pas payé. Il était plus que probable qu'il n'avait aucune idée sur ces détails. Il avait été contrarié d'avoir eu un autre serviteur. S'il le savait, il ne comporterait pas ainsi.

Agacé, le prince indiqua fermement la chaise et le livre sur l'étiquette qui avait été placé là.

"Assis-toi et lis la première partie à haute voix. Voyons si tu sais lire. "

Un instant, Merlin demeura bouche bée devant l'insulte. Le visage impassible, il s'approcha de la table. Plutôt que d'obéir, il resta debout puis ouvrit le livre à la première page. Il lu le premier paragraphe de façon claire et sans aucune hésitation..

"'La pierre angulaire de la courtoisie et le discours honorable se fondent sur le décorum de ses actions au milieu de ses semblables. Qu'il s'agisse de standing supérieur, inférieur ou égal au sein de la société. Ici ce livre contient les règles de l'étiquette, et le code d'honneur, que l'on attend de tous les gens civilisés. Voulez- vous que je continue, Sire?"

Arthur le fixait effectivement, toussant pour cacher son étonnement avant de parler.

"Qui t'a appris à lire?"

Satisfait, Merlin répondit fièrement.

"Ma mère.."

"Ta mère? Mais j'ai entendu dire que tu venais d'un petit village agricole"

Une nouvelle fois, Merlin resta bouche bée pendant un moment éprouvant une légère colère. Arthur insinuait que les agriculteurs ne savaient ni lire et ni écrire.

Agacé, il fronça les sourcils en se croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Si vous désirez tout savoir, ma mère était une domestique à la cour du roi Herwen. Quand sa mère est morte peu de temps avant la Grande Purge, elle est retournée à Ealdor pour aider mon grand-père à la ferme. Il est mort de la même maladie quelques mois plus tard, et elle est restée ainsi la ferme est restée dans la famille. "

Il renifla et alla nettoyer la fenêtre s'efforçant d'être poli.

"C'est probablement mieux comme ça, parce que si elle était restée une femme de chambre lorsque Cenred est monté sur le trône, elle serait probablement morte car il a brûlé la moitié du château et tué tout le monde... Sir."

Il insista sur le titre mais il n'était pas inquiet. Bouche bée, Arthur resta momentanément sans voix, sa bouche restant ouverte comme un poisson échousé jusqu'à ce qu'il se emtte à agir comme si tout ça n'était rien de bien grave.

Il se retourna pour regarder par la fenêtre essayant d'agir nonchalante bien qu'il était difficile de tromper son nouveau serviteur.

"Eh bien ... il est bon de savoir que tu n'es pas tout à fait aussi stupide que tu en a l'air. Je euh ... je veux que tu le lises pour demain matin, et de mémoriser toutes les parties qui te concernent.."

Encore mécontent, Merlin hocha la tête .Au moins, il avait réussi à le surprendre. C'était un début.

"oui... Sire."


	5. 2) Etablissement - partie 2

Tôt le matin, le chant du coq déchira l'air. Et d'un coup de coude suivi d'un soupir, Merlin perdit sa couverture. Au gémissement de son pupille, Gaius se retourna tout simplement et revint dans la pièce principale.

"Tu vas t'habituer à te lever tôt. Mais jusque-là, je ne vais pas te laisser faire la grasse matinée et être en retard."

Merlin se leva et s'habilla en regardant le livre sur le protocole avant d'aller chercher son petit déjeuner. Comme il s'en était douté, la lecture avait été ennuyeuse. Il avait survolé délibérément les passages qu'il n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Il y avait un chapitre qui l'avait beaucoup intéressé. C'était sur les différents degrés de courtoisie qu'un domestique devait utiliser lorsqu'il était seul avec son maître ... Arthur devait les connaître par cœur ce qui signifiait que le prince allait probablement regretter de lui avoir donné tout le livre à lire.

Satisfait, le jeune sorcier s'assit à la table et écouta Gaius lui disant de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Son repas terminé, il hocha la tête. Puis il partit pour les cuisines en souriant légèrement.

Il reçut quelques regards étranges quand il entra dans la cuisine. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où les plateaux, bols, assiettes, et d'autres choses étaient rangés sur une étagère à côté. Certains étaient curieux de connaître ce nouveau venu, d'autres se montrèrent irrités et certains semblaient l'ignorer. Merlin ne prêta guère d'attention aux murmures qu'il perçut parmi les bruits qui régnaient à l'intérieur de la cuisine. Qu'il les écoute ou pas, les domestiques n'allaient pas, pour certains, s'empêcher de parler de lui.

Son plateau était maintenant constitué d'un bol, d'une petite assiette, d'une cuillère, d'une tasse, et d'un petit carré de tissu. Il était certain qu'Arthur serait surpris de savoir qu'il savait que cela s'appelait une serviette. Merlin se dirigea vers l'une des demi-douzaines de cheminées qui bordaient un côté de la pièce où se trouvait un pot de bouillie. Bern avait mis trois louches dans le bol hier, beaucoup trop copieux pour un bon petit déjeuner donc il mit deux louches et demie. Le prince ne remarquerait surement pas la différence et serait probablement trop distrait pour constater les changements apporté à son plateau repas.

Merlin s'affaira à la table où une pile de tranches de pain au miel était sur une plaque. Il fit le contraire de Bern, il choisit deux tranches de pain frais et les tartina d'une fine couche de beurre. Il les posa sur la petite plaque avec un bout de fromage et une belle pomme croquante. Enfin, il ignora les tonneaux de vin au fond de la salle et demanda à l'un des employés de la cuisine où se trouvait le pot avec l'infusion de thé à base de plantes et lui montra timidement le plus petit foyer. Il y avait trois chaudrons placés là sous le feu pour garder leur contenu à chaud. Il leva son regard et sentit chacun des pots avant de se décider pour celui avec les fleurs de sureau et le trèfle rouge. Il avait bu ces infusions chez lui assez souvent pour savoir qu'il était agréable de le boire sans sucre. Il mélangea une cuillerée de miel dans la tasse remplie de thé puis il s'en alla.

Au moment de se diriger vers la sortie, il s'arrêta écarquillant les yeux devant le groupe de personnes qu'il n'avait pas remarqué alors qu'il préparait le plateau. Bern était entré et sorti en moins d'une minute en évitant cette pagaille mais Merlin n'avait pas été aussi chanceux. D'abord, il dû se frayer un chemin avec son plateau à la main à travers les domestiques contournant à plusieurs reprises les autres serviteurs tout en assurant de n'être pas bousculé, jusqu'à la porte. Ce fut pire une fois dans les couloirs et il emprunta le parcours que Bern lui avait montré pour aller aux appartements du prince. Malgré qu'il soit parti assez tôt, cela allait prendre un peu de temps .Quand il entra dans la chambre, Arthur était réveillé dans son lit et le regardait en lui disant qu'il était en retard.

Résistant à l'envie de s'incliner sous ce regard, Merlin ostensiblement ne lui rendit pas son regard et déposa le plateau sur la table. Il tira une chaise suffisamment loin pour permettre à Arthur de s'y asseoir puis alla à la cheminée pour attiser le feu. Il entendit Arthur bouger dans son lit mais il savait tout comme le prince que les domestiques ne devaient pas parler quand ils entraient dans une pièce pour commencer leurs besognes. Toutefois, ils devaient saluer leur maître et leur demandaient le travail à effectuer. Comme annoncer le petit déjeuner et de préparer le feu.

Habitué à Bern, l'attitude de Merlin n'amusa pas Arthur et il n'était pas encore en mesure de se plaindre parce que son nouveau serviteur n'avait rien fait en dehors de protocole pour le moment. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas lu le livre et que la chance était de son côté. Merlin se retourna et vint se placer à ses côtés interrompant ses pensées.

Il inclina la tête et baissa légèrement les yeux comme l'exiger le protocole ... Il avait lu le livre ...

« Votre petit-déjeuner est prêt, Sire. Pendant que vous mangerez, je trierais vos vêtements. Avez-vous prévu quelque chose de particulier aujourd'hui?"

Le ton de sa voix était poli mais il avait un petit sourire sur son visage qui fit comprendre à Arthur qu'il ne lui ferait pas de rond de jambes. Le prince sortit du lit et débita ce qu'il voulait, tout en se dirigeant vers la table pour s'asseoir.

« J'ai besoin de mes vêtements d'entrainement, d'une chemise et une veste pour cette cet après-midi. Je dois assister à une réunion du conseil pour régler les derniers détails pour la préparation du tournoi qui aura lieu dans deux jours."

Arthur regarda son petit déjeuner qui était identique à ce que Bern lui avait apporté hier sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de pain au miel et le vin.

«Où est ma boisson habituelle, et pourquoi m'as-tu apporté une pomme? Je pensais ce que Bern t'avait montré serait entré dans ton crâne. "

Merlin jeta un regard dans les placards et tiroirs et admira intérieurement rangement de Bern.

«Ma mère dit toujours que les hommes qui saluent le matin dans une taverne sont des hommes dont vous vous méfierez avec le temps."

Arthur se retourna et le regarda fixement.

«Excuse-moi. En quoi le fait prendre une coupe de vin le matin a quelque chose à voir avec cela."

Amusé, Merlin lui fit face en laissant de côté la courtoisie avant de répondre.

« C'est un proverbe, Sire, Elle l'a appris au temps où elle travaillait comme femme de ménage. Cela signifie ne pas mettre votre foi en quelqu'un qui aime à s'enivrer tôt dans la journée. Un guerrier qui a bu un verre ou deux pourrait penser qu'il est un meilleur combattant mais tout est dans la tête. L'alcool et les épées ne sont pas un bon mélange. Si vous voulez gagner un combat ou éviter de perdre quelque chose d'important ... comme un bras ou une jambe ... ou ..., vous voyez l'idée. "

Il se tourna vers l'armoire prenant une chemise et décida qu'elle serait idéale pour être porté pendant une réunion.

«Je devine que vous serez à l'entrainement de vos hommes ce matin, alors j'ai pensé que vous pourriez donner le bon exemple, mon Seigneur."

Arthur le regarda avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de surprise. Malgré son insolence, il devait admettre que les paroles impertinentes de Merlin étaient pleines de bons sens.

Il fronça les sourcils en se croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Le serviteur avait remporté cette conversation, et il n'aimait pas ça.

"Et remplacer du pain au miel par la pomme?"

Merlin lui jeta un sourire innocent.

"Le fruit est bon pour vous, trop de sucreries, c'est mauvais. Vous ne savez pas ce qui se passe aux nobles riches qui mangent trop de douceurs ?"

"Et qu'est-ce que ce serait?"

Merlin hocha la tête.

«Lorsque vous en aurez l'occasion, je vous suggère de demander à Gaius de vous définir ce qu'on appelle « la goutte »."

En entendant le nom de Gaius, Arthur sursauta sur sa chaise et commença à manger... Le prince s'était rangé à son avis. Merlin sourit. Le proverbe n'était pas vraiment un proverbe, il venait juste de l'inventer.

Dès qu'Arthur eut fini de manger, Merlin l'habilla et le quitta en apportant le plateau pour la cuisine puis il revint pour prendre le panier de linge sale pour l'emmener à la blanchisserie. Cela fait, il rentra et fit le lit puis il alla à la recherche d'un balai et la pelle afin qu'il puisse balayer la pièce. A peine avait-il terminé son travail qu'un garde ouvrit la porte.

« Le prince m'a demandé de vous dire que ses écuries doit être nettoyer avant midi.»

Merlin regarda la porte se refermer. Agacé, il rangea le balai. Bien, si Arthur voulait se venger pour ce qu'il avait dit pour le petit-déjeuner, il allait voir qui l'emporterait. Pour l'instant, il menait deux à un. A contrecœur, Merlin se dirigea vers les écuries et les nettoya sous les regards amusés des palefreniers. Des regards moqueurs l'accueillirent quand il nettoya les salles de bains des serviteurs. Dès aujourd'hui, il prit la résolution de faire sa toilette chez Gaius. Cela valait la peine de transporter l'eau dans les escaliers et la chauffer.

Merlin balaya du regard le laboratoire et constata que Gaius n'était pas présent mais la soupe était dans une marmite près du feu et un morceau de pain sur la table. Merlin se servit et mangea rapidement avant de poursuivre pour trier la nourriture de son altesse royale. A la préparation du plateau, Merlin changea délibérément ses douceurs pour autre chose d'aussi bon mais plus simple. C'était une guerre psychologique : le sorcier obstiné contre cet andouille de prince.

Il en avait résulté qu'Arthur avait mangé son repas, l'avait fusillé du regard et l'avait exclu de la salle du grand conseil.

Oui, c'était la guerre.

Cela deviendrait très rapidement agaçant.

~(-)~

Arthur prit son petit-déjeuner et remarqua qu'il manquait le pain au miel et le vin, mais il n'était pas disposé à laisser Merlin penser qu'il allait se comporter comme un ivrogne dans une taverne. Mais en même temps, il se demanda s'il ne s'était pas moqué de lui. Si cela était le cas alors il allait faire de sa période d'essai un enfer.

Il acheva son repas en soupirant puis il se rendit derrière le paravent. Au moins, son nouveau serviteur avait compris le concept de ces vêtements pour chaque activité. Ce matin, il n'avait pas d'obligations et les chevaliers vérifiaient leur équipement. Il allait faire une promenade autour du château avant de se rendre sans doute à la salle où les nobles se réunissaient pour jouer à des jeux. Battre quelqu'un au jeu de l'oie semblait très amusant.

Pensif, il hésita car il était fréquent qu'une salle de jeu soit approvisionnée en vins, bières, et hydromel ... S'il s'y rendait, Merlin ne manquerait pas de lui afficher un sourire moqueur et cela lui donnerait raison sur le fait qu'il y allait pour s'énivrer

«Merlin, je veux que tu ranges cette pièce, changes les draps, laves le plancher, ramones la cheminée, polisses les meubles, et mon cheval a besoin d'être ferré. Il a perdu un fer. Après tout cela, tu peux amener ma selle en cuir et le harnais au maréchal-ferrant pour y être réparé si besoin. Assures-toi que mes repas soient servis à l'heure pendant que tu effectues tes besognes. "

Il quitta la salle en ignorant l'air contrarié de Merlin. L'idée qu'un serviteur exprime ouvertement ce qu'il pensait l'irritait... Et pourquoi prêtait- attention à ce que pensait Merlin de lui?

Arthur s'arrêta, frustré. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en maugréant. Puis il changea de direction pour se diriger vers le laboratoire de Gaius. S'il ne pouvait pas répondre à ses questions, alors au moins il pouvait demander au médecin si la goutte était une infection réelle.

Quand il entra, Gaius était encore présent. Il était en train de préparer un remède quelconque. Surpris, Gaius haussa les sourcils. Il posa le remède sur lequel il travaillait et se dirigea vers lui.

" Quelque chose ne va pas, Sire? J'espère que mon assistant n'a pas fait quelque chose qui vous a déplut"

Arthur le regarda. Après un long silence considérant la réponse à cette question, il prit la parole.

"J'ai entendu quelque chose être racontée dans une conservation hier, quelque chose qui arrive aux nobles qui s'adonnent à certaines choses. Je suis simplement curieux de savoir si cela était vrai ... ou si l'orateur cherchait à se moquer de moi. "

Gaius joignit les mains devant lui, pensif.

"Et quel serait ce mal ? "

"Goutte"

Gaius releva les sourcils et hocha la tête en reconnaissant le mot.

"Ah, la goutte. Oui, Sire. C'est en effet une maladie commune chez les nobles qui abusent d'aliments trop sucrés ou consomment trop de viande rouge. Pour cette raison, seuls les riches en souffrent, Sire. ... Ils sont les seuls qui peuvent se permettre le mode de vie qui la provoque. "

Il retourna à sa table de travail tandis qu'Arthur hocha la tête, lentement.

"Et qu'est-ce que la goutte?"

Gaius se pencha et pila de nouveau.

"Elle provoque un gonflement douloureux de certaines articulations, principalement dans les pieds et les chevilles, qui peuvent causer une douleur extrême allant jusqu'au boitement. Des nodules se forment sur les oreilles, et dans quelques autres endroits du corps."

Plongé dans ses pensées, Arthur resta silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes. S'il se laissait aller, ce mal pouvait lui faire ça?

"Euh, je vous remercie pour votre temps, Gaius. C'était ... instructif."

Il se retourna pour partir quand Gaius cria :

"Je vous en prie, Sire."

Gaius le regarda s'éloigner en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Le prince Arthur venait rarement ici. Il avait l'habitude d'envoyer son serviteur pour obtenir des remèdes ou de lui demander de venir le voir pour une blessure. Jamais, il n'était venu l'interroger au sujet d'une maladie avant, jamais.

Avant de préparer le repas du midi, il reprit son travail sur le remède et le mit en bouteille, prêt à l'emploi. Merlin allait arriver tôt pour prendre quelque chose sur le pouce, avant d'aller préparer Arthur.

Effectivement, Merlin arriva un peu plus tard. Il était essoufflé sans doute après avoir monté les escaliers.

«Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on mange, aujourd'hui?"

Gaius lui jeta un long regard lorsque le jeune homme s'assit à la table.

"C'est encore de la soupe, je le crains. C'est ce qui reste d'hier."

Merlin n'avait pas l'air d'être trop ennuyé par ce fait. Venant d'un petit village, plus d'un repas pouvait être qualifié de restes.

"Pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi, tout à coup, le prince Arthur est venu me voir au sujet d'une personne qui aurait parlé d'un mal s'appelant la goutte ? "

Merlin sourit.

«Il est venu vous poser la question ?"

Gaius s'assit à la table et partagea le restant de soupe dans les deux bols qui étaient sur la table.

"Oui."

Le jeune sorcier se mit à rire.

"Il ne pourra pas se plaindre de moi pour lui avoir enlever les douceurs que Bern lui donnait à chaque repas."

D'un air désapprobateur, Gaius fronça ses sourcils à cette remarque.

« Quels sont tes projets, Merlin? Il est préférable de ne pas t'attirer d'ennuis. "

Merlin secoua innocemment la tête.

"Rien, je change quelque peu son régime alimentaire dans l'intérêt de la santé de mon seigneur... Et si cela l'agace un peu, tant mieux."

"Merlin ..."

Merlin continua de sourire.

-Ecoutez, je n'ai pas l'intention de marcher sur des œufs avec lui. S'il veut être un crétin et s'il veut me malmener alors je vais continuer à le contrarier jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que je ne vais pas m'arrêter tant qu'il ne cessera pas d'être un tel âne. Cela lui fera du bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui lui tient tête pour une fois au lieu de le laisser se plaindre comme un enfant de cinq ans. "

"Merlin!"

La réprimande fit diminuer le sourire effronté mais toujours présent. Si depuis hier, Merlin se conduisait de cette manière, il n'était pas étonnant que le prince ait réagi bizarrement.


	6. 2) Etablissement - partie 3

C'était un vraiment extraordinaire. Comment Arthur pouvait–il mettre tant de vêtements en si peu de temps ... Bien sûr, vous auriez pu penser que porter un panier plein de vêtements serait une chose facile, et en général ça devait l'être, mais essayer de le faire lorsque vous portez deux fois plus que d'habitude.

Le panier rempli, entre ses bras, Merlin regarda par-dessus les piles. Bern avait visiblement laissé la pile de linges à laver s'accumuler dans la buanderie, notamment les tenues de fête ainsi ce qu'Arthur devait porter le jour suivant. Une façon mesquine de lui faire perdre son emploi. Ajouté aux linges d'hier et ceux de ce matin, c'était vraiment un miracle s'il arrivait à voir où il allait.

Le sorcier soupira, souhaitant que ses corvées soient terminées pour aujourd'hui. Avec le tournoi qui commençait demain, Arthur lui avait donné un autre livre à lire, mais le seul livre qui l'intéressait, à ce moment, était celui que Gaius lui avait donné.

Il se mit à sourire en pensant aux certains sorts simples qu'il avait déjà essayés. Gaius avait été interloqué quand il avait pratiqué la nuit dernière, et dire qu'il avait été choqué était un euphémisme. Il n'avait pas été choqué de voir Merlin utiliser la magie, bien qu'il l'ait réprimandé pour l'avoir utilisé à mauvais escient, mais parce qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son assistant puisse maîtriser les incantations les plus simples aussi rapidement.

En fronçant les sourcils, son sourire changea. De nouveau, il ressentit ce sentiment de malaise. Magie, la magie qu'il avait faite pendant des années était déjà facile et apprendre que les sorts simples étaient aussi faciles, n'avait pas été une surprise pour lui. En apprenant que les sorts les plus simples prenaient habituellement des semaines avant d'être entièrement maîtrisés, un silence gêné s'était installé entre eux. Ils avaient encore beaucoup à apprendre des limites, toujours à essayer de comprendre ce qui était normal pour lui par rapport à ce qui était normal selon les normes de Gaius. Jusqu'à présent, ils n'y parvenaient pas aussi bien que ça.

A l'extérieur, le son d'une trompette se fit entendre mais Merlin l'ignora. Au cours de ces derniers jours, il l'avait entendu à quelques reprises, annonçant l'arrivée des chevaliers qui venaient pour le tournoi. Cette fois, un petit plus fut ajouté à la fin, ne signifiant rien pour lui. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un gardien s'approcha de lui près de la chambre d'Arthur. Le gardien l'arrêta. Merlin continua à regarder par-dessus le tas de vêtements tandis qu'il écoutait.

\- "Le prince Arthur veut vous voir dans la cour d'honneur immédiatement. Pour voir l'arrivée des chevaliers. »

Merlin hocha la tête en laissant le garde. Ensuite, il continua à se diriger lentement vers les appartements d'Arthur. Si Arthur pensait qu'il allait laisser ce tas de vêtements en plein milieu du couloir et plus tard, se faire sermonner, il avait tort.

**~(-)~**

Que diable faisait Merlin? Etait-ce si difficile de venir quand il le demandait ?

Arthur résista à l'envie d'accélérer l'allure et de piétiner d'impatience. Lorsqu'il avait entendu la trompette annonçant l'arrivée de Sir Tarven d'Ulwin, il s'était précipité pour l'attendre sur l'escalier de la cour afin de le saluer. Pour ce faire rien de moins que le fils du roi pour un ami digne de confiance serait une insulte. Ce qui signifiait que Merlin devait se dépêcher et arriver avant que cela ne devienne une farce.

Sur sa monture, Sir Tarven traversa les portes du château suivi de son serviteur qui maintenait les rênes d'un troisième cheval. Les deux cavaliers descendirent de leur monture et le serviteur prit en charge les trois chevaux tandis que son maître s'avançait pour saluer le prince qui descendait les escaliers.

Souriant, Arthur arriva près de Tarven en tapotant l'épaule du chevalier aux cheveux noirs.

«Ravi que vous ayez pu venir,Sir Tarven. Je commençais à m'interroger avec le tournoi qui commence demain."

Sir Tarven releva un peu le menton, avec une fierté dans sa voix, il sourit en retour.

"Je vous rappelle que je suis ici parce que si je ne venais pas certaines personnes remettrais en question ma force. À Ulwin, ma position en tant que commandant de la garnison, plus de deux douzaines de batailles frontalières à mon actif font que mes compétences sont indiscutables. Il est regrettable que beaucoup ne les prenne pas en compte, surtout vu que j'étais en retard mais que je ne pouvais arriver à temps afin d'assurer que la frontière demeure sûre en mon absence. "

Arthur tressaillit, sentant une vague de frustration et de sympathie. A Camelot, les chevaliers étaient surtout connus pour leurs victoires dans l'arène. Les batailles sur une frontière éloignée bien plus impressionnantes dans un sens tactique, venaient rarement à l'avant-garde de l'esprit des gens. Tarven avait vu beaucoup plus de premières lignes de combat que lui, et pourtant il avait eu davantage de gloire dans l'arène. Dans un combat en tête-à-tête, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il allait gagner. Mais dans une bataille à grande échelle, avec de nombreux guerriers, il était certain que le résultat serait le contraire.

Il tenta de détourner la conversation sur autre chose en regardant autour de lui. Le troisième cheval qu'ils avaient avec eux s'ébroua sans relâche, tenu par le serviteur aux cheveux roux. Il avait une expression vide et stupide sur son visage. Honnêtement, l'homme regarda comme s'il avait de la peine à se rappeler comment garder les rênes.

Arthur se tourna vers le hongre qui avait reniflé faisant un pas vers lui. Il semblait que c'était un autre cadeau envoyé par le Seigneur Hargren.

"Un autre cheval de votre père ? Il n'y a pas de problème avec celui que j'ai reçu il y a trois ans, en fait, c'est le meilleur cheval que j'ai jamais possédé."

Tarven regarda le cheval croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il avait une lueur amusée dans ses yeux.

"Il a certains défauts, ce qui signifie qu'il ne répond pas aux critères que mon père s'attendait à voir sur l'un de ses chevaux pour la mise en vente. Quand il est arrivé un incident ... ... à la fête… il y a quelques jours, il a décidé que si votre serviteur personnel continue à vous accompagner comme ils le font toujours, il serait plus prudent pour lui de monter un cheval calme qui ne paniquera pas à un moment inopportun en cas d'attaque à l'extérieur. S'ils ne peuvent gérer ses caprices, vous êtes libre de le tenir pour le monter. "

Arthur haussa les sourcils tendant la main sur le nez du hongre.

"Et quelles seraient ces caprices ?

A cet instant, la lèvre du hongre se retroussa découvrant ses grandes dents, accueillant Arthur d'un air menaçant. L'idiot qui lui tenait les rênes lui avait tiré bien fort pour que le cheval cesse de bouger mais son regard fuyait celui d'Arthur. Tarven se racla la gorge expliquant à Arthur qui regardait le cheval avec méfiance.

«C'est un peu pointilleux avec celui qui tente de le monter. L'utilisation d'une main ferme pourra vous permettre de vous occuper de lui mais à ce jour la seule personne qu'il laisse monter est notre entraîneur en chef. Mon père m'a informé de sa déception car le formateur Yale est très fier de ses chevaux, et je n'aimerais pas voir celui-ci se perdre. "

Regardant le hongre pour une deuxième fois, Arthur se retourna vers le chevalier et laissa échapper un ricanement faible. Merlin serait-il en mesure de contrôler ce cheval?

" Je crains que l'amener ici ne soit une perte de temps ... Mon nouveau serviteur est un idiot. Ce cheval est plus susceptible de le tuer que d'être un avantage."

Une silhouette apparut se hâtant de descendre les marches de l'entrée du château, Arthur commença à froncer les sourcils.

« Et en parlant de Merlin ... Tu es en retard!"

Merlin s'approcha de son maître résistant à l'envie de faire rouler des yeux légèrement. Même s'il était venu immédiatement, Arthur aurait toujours été un crétin.

Il s'arrêta et inclina en gardant un ton poli mais une lueur de joie traversa son regard. Cela n'avait pas échappé à Arthur.

«Je suis désolé, Sire ... J'étais en train de retourner dans votre chambre avec votre linge propre. Je ne pense pas que vous auriez voulu que je les laisse au milieu d'un couloir."

Arthur le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils puis pointa son doigt vers le hongre et parla fortement.

«Il fais partie de mon écurie personnelle, informe le capitaine d'écurie qui lui est sous tes ordres. Tu as de la chance, paraît-il, parce que tu es devenu mon serviteur juste à temps pour avoir la chance de monter l'un des meilleurs chevaux que tu aies jamais approché d'aussi près. "

Merlin hésita un moment avant d'obéir. Quel était le problème avec ce cheval? Pour savoir ce qu'il avait, il décida de se diriger vers l'animal et accepta les rênes qui lui tendaient l'autre serviteur. Et puis le hongre fit quelques pas vers lui, lui laissant caresser son museau avant de se blottir sur sa poitrine et de doubler de contentement.

Il sourit.

"Tu es un beau cheval."

Arthur regarda, bouche bée. Ce cheval avait menacé de le mordre, et pourtant, il aimait Merlin? C'était un de coup de chance.

« Passes-le ici pour le moment..»

Il tendit la main pour prendre les rênes à Merlin mais la retira immédiatement quand le hongre secoua sa tête sur l'épaule du serviteur et avait essayé de lui mordre ses doigts. Le serviteur aux cheveux roux était hors de vue, derrière le cheval, mais ni Arthur ni Merlin ne le remarquèrent.

Arthur était trop occupé à observer le cheval tandis que Merlin regardait par-dessus son épaule et aperçut les cheveux du prince. Il était la seule personne présente avec des cheveux de cette couleur.

"Peut-être qu'il n'aime tout simplement pas les blonds ..."

Il y eut un bruit d'étouffement qui provint de derrière le cheval, le serviteur stupide fut de nouveau en vue, avec un regard vide sur son visage. Arthur l'ignora, livide, avant de pointer rapidement l'entrée principale tout en regardant fixement Merlin.

« L'écurie ... Maintenant ... Et prend les deux autres chevaux aussi."

«Oui, sire."

Merlin attendit que le serviteur de Tarven décharge les sacs des chevaux, avant de prendre les rênes et de les conduire hors de la cour. Il longea les murs autour du château jusqu'aux écuries, en passant les deux premiers à l'un des palefreniers avant de mener le dernier cheval dans l'écurie privée d'Arthur.

L'homme en charge des écuries vint voir ce qui se passait, regardant le cheval avec une certaine surprise car il savait reconnaître un cheval de bonne race quand il en voyait un.

"Un autre cadeau pour notre prince?"

Merlin s'apprêta à sourire à l'homme, Merik quand il tressaillit ressentant quelque chose... Cela pourrait rendre les choses un peu plus mal à l'aise dans le château à cause de cette chose qu'on appelle la jalousie.

«C'est le chevalier qui vient d'arriver, je pense que ses ornements était d'Ulwin. Apparemment, ils ont envoyé ce cheval pour le valet de chambre du prince Arthur. Probablement quelque chose de politique."

Merik se raidit se tournant brusquement vers lui.

"Vous voulez dire que ce cheval est à vous? Mais les chevaux élevés et formés par Lord Hargen sont les meilleurs dans les terres. Un tel cheval pour un serviteur, même d'un prince ..."

-"Ouais, eh bien, je suppose qu'il avait une raison."

Merlin regarda Merik tendant la main pour prendre les rênes. Le cheval montra les dents à nouveau lorsque l'homme attrapa sa lèvre et la lui tira. Pendant un moment, le hongre se soumit mais ensuite il tenta de se cabrer hennissant avec agitation, jusqu'à ce que la main ferme du maitre de l'écurie sur le licol, l'incita à se calmer.

Il le regarda, maintenant, un peu moins choqué.

"Ah, je vois maintenant pourquoi il l'a envoyé. Un cheval qui se comporte ainsi ne pourra jamais être vendu. Ne serait-ce que par rapport aux normes d'Ulwin"

Le cheval tourna la tête, les lèvres sur les cheveux de Merlin. Merik secoua la tête en le voyant.

"Et il semble qu'il vous apprécie. C'est mieux comme ça. Le Seigneur Hargen a ses propres chevaux pour le combat. Ce cheval saura botter la tête d'un homme. »

Merlin tressaillit puis regarda le cheval qui semblait maintenant chercher dans ses poches des bribes de nourriture.

«Je m'en souviendrais ».

Il conduisit le cheval à l'écurie et l'attacha avec les autres puis il rentra dans le château. Il devait encore ranger les vêtements d'Arthur. A peine entré dans la chambre d'Arthur que celui-ci lui lança un sourire, ce qui rendit le sorcier très nerveux... Il savait déjà qu'Arthur, qui lui souriait, était signe de douleur égale et / ou d'humiliation.

Arthur ramassa son fourreau sur la table puis le jeta à Merlin qui l'attrapa.

«Demain, c'est le tournoi, je pense qu'il est temps que tu m'aides à m'entrainer. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte, marchant vers Merlin .

"Je veux que tu descendes à l'armurerie dans quinze minutes. Je vais chercher quelqu'un pour te seconder pour l' armure. "

Incrédule, Merlin se retourna et regarda derrière lui. C'était une chose que de lui curer les écuries ou s'ennuyer à l'extérieur de la salle du conseil mais se battre avec lui avec une épée ?

"Vous plaisantez... ?"

«Dépêches-toi, Merlin! Bouges-toi !"


	7. 3) Valiant - Partie 1

C'était déjà en train de tourner aussi mal qu'il s'y attendait, bien que jusqu'à présent tout ce qui s'était passé était qu'il avait été chargé d'une armure.

Merlin eut des difficultés à suivre Arthur, le prince s'avançant droit devant lui et le menant jusqu'à une prairie à L,extérieur des murs du château. il semblait qu'il voulait s'éloigner des autres chevaliers pendant qu'il s'entraînait… Soit parce qu'il s'attendait à ce que Merlin soit d'une faiblesse embarrassante en tant qu'adversaire, soit parce qu'il serait capable ainsi d'étouffer ses bêtises sans que quiconque ne puisse sourciller … ou peut-être les deux.

Atteignant cette prairie, le soleil commençait juste à dépasser le haut des rempart du château, et s'il avait connu les pensées de Merlin, Arthur aurait pu lui dire qu'il ne s'agissait ni de l'une ni de l'autre. Oui il avait été frustré d'avoir été embarrassé en face de sir Tarven, notamment plus en raison des actions du cheval que par la remarque impertinente du serviteur sur la couleur de ses cheveux. Pourtant ce qui perturbait son esprit restait toujours le fait qu'il n'avait pas encore compris pourquoi lui-même s'en souciait alors que Merlin s'en amusait.

"À présent, sors ton épée de ton fourreau… J'ai besoin de me faire une idée pour savoir à quel niveau de facilité je dois me mettre pour toi."

Il se tourna pour faire face à Merlin, qui tenait son casque sous le bras qui portait le bouclier et qui semblait avoir gagné du poids avec tout le rembourrage qu'il portait. Debout là dans trois couches de tuniques piquées, la couche supérieure laquelle était d'un vert foncé dont la couleur terne semblait seulement souligner à quel point il avait l'air pâle par rapport à la cotte de mailles qu'il portait. C'était la seule pièce d'armure qu'il portait autre que les gants en cotte de mailles, voyant qu'essayer d'attacher l'ensemble des bras et des épaulières sur le rembourrage aurait été impossible.

Les pensées d'Arthur devinrent graduellement de plus en plus amusé, tandis que Merlin tirait son épée… plutôt de manière malhabile… et procéda alors à des manoeuvres raides pour sortir la pinte de la gaine la coinçant et laissant la gravité faire le reste. Le prince admit que le rembourrage devait être lourd, mais même s'il le reconnaissait cela n'aurait pas dû être si difficile.

Il soupira, secouant la tête.

"Prêt ?"

Merlin le regarda de manière inconfortable.

"Qu'est-ce que ça change, si je dis non ?"

Arthur lui tourna le dos, croisant les bras et balançant son épée. Eh bien, peut importe à quel point Merlin pouvait être mauvais dans ce domaine, il avait toujours une change de se débarrasser de certaines de ses frustrations.

"Pas grand-chose."

il se retourna pour voir que Merlin avait mis son casque et l'attendait pour brandir son épée à nouveau, avant de s'élancer en avant et de pousser des cris dans la direction où il allait porter son coup tandis qu'il frappait.

"Corps. Bouclier. Bouclier. Tête!"

"Tête ? Oww!"

Le cri de Merlin émergea avec le son de son casque qui venait d'être frappé, Arthur l'encerclant et le frappant à l'arrière avec le plat de son épée.

"Allez! Tu n'essayes même pas!"

"Mais si!"

Arthur commença à sourire de manière narquoise.

"Alors où sont passées tes réflexes ? Au marché l'autre jour tu représentais au moins un challenge plus modéré. Mais ceci, c'est pathétique."

Merlin se tourna pour lui faire face, sa voix révélant le sourcillement caché sous son casque.

"Au marché, je n'étais pas surchargé par tout ce rembourrage et ce métal !"

Arthur les mit à rire.

"Alors cela va juste te montrer que porter cette armure ne me ralentit pas. Encore une fois. Sur la gauche. Droite. Et gauche. Tête. "

Un autre clang et un cri s'échappèrent, tandis que l'épée du prince retombait. Il fronça les sourcils.

"Allez,Merlin. J'ai un tournoi à gagner!"

"Peut-on arrêter, s'il vous plaît ? "

Arthur ne répondit pas, et au lieu de se lancer dans un autre série de coups, faisant reculer Merlin avant de terminer par trois coups sur le casque.

Merlin se décala, basculant lentement vers l'arrière pour tomber à plat sur le sol, la pièce servant de couvre-chef roulant librement alors qu'il atterrissait.

"...Oww..."

Arthur se dirigea vers lui, avant de s'arrêter et de fixer les yeux sur lui

"Tu es courageux. En général, les serviteurs s'écroulent à la première frappe."

Haletant sous l'effort, Merlin leva les yeux de l'endroit où il gisait.

"C'est fini ?"

Le sourire narquois revint, tandis qu'il tirait sa masse de sa ceinture et la balançait par dessus sa tête.

"C'est l'échauffement! ... Comment tu te débrouilles avec une masse ?"

"…Vous êtes en train de vous moquer de moi."

~(-)~

Gaius leva les yeux vers la porte de ses appartements qui s'ouvrait, Merlin y pénétrant et déposant un bouclier et un casque tandis qu'il avançait. Arthur lui avait 'gentiment' détaché le haubert avant de le renvoyer, mais cela n'avait fait que donner au sorcier un air encore plus éreinté.

Le médecin gloussa, commençant à sourire.

"Alors... comment s'est passée cette première journée au service d'Arthur ?"

Merlin posa une main sur sa tête, semblant toujours plutôt étourdi.

"Vous avez entendu?"

Il trébucha un peu plus loin, grimaçant tandis qu'il retirait le haubert et le déposait sur la table, puis se mettant à retirer les trois couches de rembourrage par dessus sa tête.

Si je dois jamais refaire ça encore une fois, cela sera bien trop tôt."

Gaius haussa un sourcil.

"Si mal?"

Maintenant en chemise, Merlin se laissa tomber sur un banc de la table la plus proche et grimaça lorsque Gaius se mit à travailler sur la raideur qui s'était installé sur les épaules de son protégé.

"Ça a été atroce. Et je dois encore apprendre l'étiquette des tournois avant demain matin."

Il se concentra sur le livre qu'il avait déposé sur la table un peu plus tôt, murmurant une incantation et le faisant glisser dessus et s'ouvrant de lui-même sur la bonne page.

Gaius le frappa alors à l'arrière de la tête.

"Oi! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit sur l'usage de la magie ? "

Merlin se tourna sur son siège pour le regarder, grimaçant par rapport au coup.

"Si je sentais mes bras, je prendrais ce livre moi-même. "

Le médecin fronçait les sourcils.

"Ne pense pas à tes bras, que vais-je faire si tu te fais prendre ? "

"Vous feriez quoi ?"

Ils se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre pendant quelques secondes, avant que Gaius ne soupire et ne se remette à masser les épaules et les bras de Merlin.

"Tu vas t'assurer que ça n'arrive pas pour notre bien à tous les deux."

Cette phrase fut ponctuée par un cri de Merlin, lorsque Gaius mit la pression sur un endroit particulièrement douloureux. Il ne sembla pas particulièrement impressioné.

"Je sauve Arthur de la mort et je finis serviteur. C'est pas juste."

Gaius lui lança un long regard.

"La justice n'entre pas en compte. Ça pourrait même être amusant."

"En quoi nettoyer les chevaux d'Arthur peut être amusant? ... Ou ramasser le désordre qu'il laisse dans sa chambre tous les matins ? Ou être son partenaire de combat, ou plutôt son punching ball ?"

L'expression de Merlin était celle de l'incrédulité.

"Vous devriez voir toutes mes obligations. Toutes les choses que je dois finir par faire en plus des choses habituelles et ordinaires. Saviez-vous que si Arthur va dans la cour pour saluer une personne qui arrive, je dois porter ses sacs même s'ils ont leurs propres valets avec eux ? J'y ai échappé aujourd'hui parce que je devais amener ce cheval aux écuries d'Arthur."

Gaius s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils.

"Quel cheval ?"

Merlin renifla, au moins un peu amusé à présent.

"De Lord Hargren d'Ulwin. Son fils, Sir Tarven, le lui a apporté. C'est pour mon utilisation, ou plutôt pour 'le valet personnel du Prince Arthur'. Merik dit qu'il doit avoir voulu s'en débarrasser parce qu'il est incontrôlable, vu la façon dont il a essayé de le mordre Arthur et lui. C'est juste un coup de chance il semble pour moi, parce que apparemment Hargren a des chevaux entraînés à tuer les gens à coup de sabots."

Il grogna.

"Et c'est le sujet des paris depuis que c'est mon cheval, je vais devoir entièrement le prendre en charge."

Gaius gloussa.

"C'est le travail des écuyers, la plupart font partie de tes obligations après tout, et puis s'il se trouve dans les écuries d'Arthur, tu aurais du le faire de toute manière. On en a tous même Arthur. "

Merlin roula les yeux.

"Ça doit être trop dur pour lui. Toutes ces... filles, cette gloire."

"C'est le futur Roi. Les gens attendent beaucoup de lui. La pression est grande, pour lui.

Merlin glapit lorsque Gaius massa son épaule, faisant craquer un point de force.

"Comme ça, on est deux."

Gaius lâcha son épaule, soupirant avant de pointer le livre.

"Vous feriez mieux de lire. La magie ne t'aidera pas à ne pas être un complet imbécile demain."

Il s'éloigna, laissant Merlin lire son livre. Il avait raison à ce sujet, spécialement si Arthur décidait d'être un crétin.

~(-)~

La ville était très animée le lendemain matin, Merlin reportant l'armure au château après un cours accéléré sur la façon de la mettre grâce à la courtoisie de Gwen. Il avait été surpris lorsque Gaius lui avait conseillé d'aller la voir, après tout pourquoi la servante d'une dame de la cour en aurait su sur les armures ? Mais, comme il lui fut confirmé, Gwen était la fille du forgeron principal de Camelot, et elle n'en savait que trop sur le sujet.

Ses explications et ses conseils tournant encore dans sa tête, Merlin se dépêchait d'atteindre la tente marquée par la crête de Camelot. La plupart des chevaliers devait se partager les tentes pour se préparer, en raison de la petite échelle de ce tournoi particulier. Le seul qui partageait la tente d'Arthur avec lui était Sir Tarven, et tous deux arrivèrent ensemble avec le serviteur de Tarven à leur suite.

Arthur s'arrêta à coté de la table où Merlin avait placé le tas de pièces qui composaient l'armure, ostensiblement sans dire un mot , bien que l'expression de son irritation en disait long… Commençant un froncement de sourcillement qui disait 'commence à mettre ceci sur moi, MAINTENANT'.

Merlin s'emmêla les pinceaux pour obéir, essayant de se souvenir l'ordre exact que Gwen lui avait indiqué. Au même moment le serviteur de Tarven avait également commencé préparer son maître pour la bataille… et faisait franchement un meilleur travail sur celui-ci.

En trois minutes, Sir Tarven et le simple d'esprit roux avait terminé et s'avançaient jusqu'à l'endroit où se tenaient les autres chevaliers qui attendaient, Arthur les observant partir avant de froncer les sourcils en directions de Merlin, dégouté.

"Félicitations… Tu viens officiellement de prendre juste plus de temps pour faire cette tâche qu'un homme qui a l'intelligence d'un chou. Tu es conscient que le tournoi débute aujourd'hui ?"

Merlin chercha à finir d'attacher le protège-poignet sur le bras droit d'Arthur, souriant un peu lorsqu'il essaya d'agir avec joie.

"Oui, Messire."

Cela fait, il commença à vérifier qu'il avait attaché le haubert correctement, jetant un coup d'oeil en direction de l'arène pendant qu'il le faisait.

"Vous êtes nerveux ?"

"Jamais. "

La réponse d'Arthur était arrivée après un instant d'hésitation, pour finir par sortir platement. Merlin ne cacha pas son soupçon.

"Ah oui ? Quiconque le serait..."

"Tu vas la fermer ? ! "

Merlin tressaillit au ton colérique d'Arthur, trifouillant pour faire les dernières choses comme fixer le manteau d'Arthur sur lui, le tendre son casquer … oh ne oublier de lui tendre son épée jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en souvienne comme si cela aurait du être évident… ce qu'il devait bien admettre aurait du l'être.

Arthur s'éloigna, Merlin le regarda s'en aller un peu amusé.

"Ça s'est bien passé!..."

Il continua, regardant Arthur qui rejoignait le reste des chevaliers en formation prêts à sortir par l'une des portes latérales du château pour rejoindre l'arène installée juste à l'extérieur des murs. Les estrades qui l'entouraient croulaient sous les nobles et les roturiers, bien que les nobles aient les meilleurs sièges bien sûr. Dans une aire personnelle prenant plusieurs niveau centraux, un trône attendait pour son roi. Quant à Uther lui-même, il se tenait debout devant l'arène et les chevaliers qui y étaient à présent rassemblé, sa voix imposant le silence à la foule presque de manière instantanée.

.

"Chevaliers du Royaume, c'est un grand honneur de vous accueillir au tournoi de Camelot. Pendant les trois jours qui viennent, votre bravoure sera mise à l'épreuve, ainsi que vos talents de guerriers. Bien sûr vous affronterez le champion en titre, mon fils, le Prince Arthur. Un seul d'entre vous recevra l'honneur d'être couronné champion. Ce dernier recevra mille pièces d'or. C'est au combat que l'on découvre la véritable nature d'un chevalier, qu'il soit un guerrier ou un lâche. "

Il leva les bras, tandis que sa voix s'élevait à nouveau.

"Que le tournoi commence !"

La foule éclata à nouveau en une tonne d'applaudissement, Uther se déplaçant pour rejoindre son siège sur l'estrade pendant qu'Arthur et un autre chevalier restaient dans l'arène, mais pas avant d'avoir préalablement arrêté son fils de lui murmurer quelque chose. Le froncement de sourcils d'Arthur s'approfondit légèrement, avant que les manteaux ne soient passés aux écuyers du tournoi et qu'il ne mette son casque. Il prit ensuite une position d'attente, l'épée à la main prêt pour le signal annonçant que le premier match commençait.

Le signal en lui-même n'était pas un signal, mais plutôt un accord tacite entre lui et son opposant qui disait à l'un et l'autre lorsqu'ils étaient prêts. Les épées se rencontrèrent avec fracas pendant que Merlin regardait, et avant même qu'il ne le réalise qu'il avait commencé à encourager Arthur, jusque le prince ne porte un coup avec son coude droit dans le visage par le casque ouvert de l'autre chevalier.

L'autre chevalier tomba, Arthur sortant victorieux de l'aire de combat pendant que Sir Tarven et autre chevalier prenait leur place. Le chevalier d'Ulwin fit de même avec son opposant, avant de retirer son casque et de relever la tête haut, comme s'il osait défier ceux qui le traitait de faible derrière son dos de le faire maintenant. Il lança un hochement de tête en direction d'Arthur et il quitta l'arène sachant que puisqu'ils s'affronteraient la fois suivante, il savait déjà qui gagnerait… Il n'y avait pas de honte à perdre contre le champion en lice. Il avait montré sa force un fois, il le ferait encore une fois et ce serait suffisant.

Merlin continuait de regarder depuis sa place derrière le mur près des portes, observant les quatorze combats suivants qui s'enchainèrent. Seize compétiteurs furent éliminés, et après cette série de matchs, ils seraient réduits à huit qui compétitioneraient le deuxième jour.

Tarven lança un coup d'oeil vers Arthur, lorsque le temps fut venu pour eux de retourner sur l'aire de combat.

"Si vous pensez que je vais vous laisser obtenir cette victoire facilement, vous vous trompez, sire. Savoir que vous êtes le meilleur de nous deux ne fait que me pousser à faire mieux que vous."

Arthur laissa échapper un rire, souriant légèrement.

"Je n'en attendais pas moins de la part du fils de Lord Hargren."

Ils s'avancèrent dans l'arène, se faisant face l'un l'autre et restant totalement immobile avec leur épée à la main. Ils restèrent immobiles pendant si longtemps que la foule se taisait en prévision de ce qui allait venir, attendant que le chevalier d'Ulwin signale au prince qu'il était prêt du plus petit et léger hochement de tête qui soit. Uwin contre Camelot, le compté responsable de garder la frontière avec le royaume de Cenred contre le royaume qu'il servait et dont il faisait partie … Ils allaient donner au public un combat qui inspirerait plus de discussions que même la finale en soi.

Ils semblèrent presque exploser de leur position, les épées s'entrechoquant avec plus de vitesse que dans n'importe quel combats des premières séries. À un moment Arthur retourna Tarven et les rôles furent renversés, certains des spectateurs sautant sur leurs pieds en réaction à chaque fois qu'il semblait que l'un d'entre-eux pouvait prendre le dessus.

Mais fidèlement aux attentes et aux connaissances des deux hommes, il y eut un moment où la garde de Tarven resta ouverte trop longtemps. Arthur glissa son épée dans cet écart, faisant tourner la lame de Tarven et l'arrachant de ses mains.

La foule hurla son approbation, tandis que Tarven s'inclinait devant le prince en signe de respect pour sa victoire. Arthur attrapa et lui rendit son épée. avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent de l'aire de combat. Arthur pouvait être techniquement le vainqueur , mais il y avait deux vainqueurs. Tarven avait seulement combattu pour prouver qu'il n'était pas un piètre chevaliers de spectacle à l'emporte-pièce, et si la sueur qui coulaient du front d'Arthur le prouvait, il l'avait certainement fait.

Ils retournèrent à la tente qu'ils partageaient, une fois encore le demi-serviteur de Tarven faisant sn travail bien plus rapidement que l'inexpérimenté Merlin. Le sorcier n'avait pas été plus loin qu'enlever le et le haubert lorsqu'un certain chevalier qu'il avait repéré revint sur la zone de préparation… clairement un vainqueur des quarts de finale.

Le chevaliers des îles Hébrides avait le genre de manières qui faisait penser à Merlin que les serpents était plus qu'un symboles convenables pour lui. Après tout l'homme en avait trois enlacés sur son bouclier comme emblème.

l se dirigea vers eux quatre, hochant la tête en direction d'Arthur.

"Puis-je vous présenter mes félicitations pour vos victoires ? "

Arthur s'arrêta pendant un instant le plus court possible avant de répondre, reprenant apparemment son attitude déplaisante en son for intérieur.

"De même."

Valiant hocha la tête à nouveau, avant de s'éloigner.

"J'espère vous voir à la réception. "

Aussitôt qu'il fut parti, Merlin grommela dans sa barbe.

"...Raclure... "

Arthur laissa échapper vraiment un reniflement amical d'amusement, avant de réaliser qu'il venait juste d'être d'accord avec son valet de chambre pour le moins détesté. Presque comme s'il se corrigeait lui-même, il dévida tout ce qu'il attendait que Merlin fasse pour le lendemain, alors même qu'il s'éloignait et le laissait là.

"Pour demain, il faudra réparer mon bouclier, laver ma tunique et mes bottes, aiguiser mon épée et polir ma cotte de mailles."

Merlin le regarda bouche-bée et incrédule, avant de commencer à grommeler dans sa barbe de dégout. Il attrapa toutes le pièces de l'armure, l'épée, et le bouclier et commença à marcher péniblement vers le château, inconscient que Tarven et son serviteur étaient tous deux en train de l'observer.

Tarven tourna légèrement la tête vers l'homme à coté de lui, murmurant au roux.

"Ne t'embêtes pas à récupérer mon matériel réparé tout de suite, Fyren. Laisse ça jusqu'à demain. Surveille le durant le reste de notre séjour, mais laisse-le lorsqu'il se revenu aux appartements de Gaius. Nous ne voulons pas le rendre suspicieux. DIs-moi si tu le vois faire quoique ce soit d'étrange."

Fyren laissa tomber son visage de crétin pendant un instant, souriant malicieusement avant de le remettre en place lorsqu'il partit faire ce qui lui avait été demandé.

"Comme vous voulez, seigneur."

~(-)~

"Alors, sir Tarven, comment se porte votre père ?"

Tous quatre était assis à la table de la chambre du conseil, dinant ensemble pour la première depuis que l'homme en question avait reçu son titre de chevalier. Autant il aurait préféré dîner dans un cadre moins formel que celui-ci après l'ennui de la réception dans le grand Hall, Tarven ne laissa passer aucun signe de ce désir apparaître sur son visage ou son expression alors qu'il répondait.

Il déposa son gobelet, regardant son roi avec un léger sourire.

"Il s eporte bien, sire. Cenred a mis peu de moyens dans des raids cette saison, et cela nous a permis de mieux préparer les défenses de ces zones qu'il semble aimer frapper plus durement. C'est un couard, qui envoie ces brigands qu'il appelle soldats droit dans la gueule du loup sur nos défenses frontalières. S'il avait pris la peine d'envoyer en masse tous ceux qu'il a envoyé en foule dispersée au fils des ans, il l'aurait franchi depuis longtemps. De cette manière, il ne semble que vouloir nous irriter."

Arthur haussa les sourcils, regardant par dessus la table où Tarven avait eu le siège habituellement réservé à Morgane. Elle s'était déplacée d'un siège, bien qu'elle ne semble pas en être dérangée. En fait, elle semblait essayer de ne pas avoir l'air ennuyée.

"Il sait que les murs de Camelot sont trop forte pour que ses forces y fasse une brèche, de sorte que vous avez sans doute raison. Laissez-le gaspiller ses hommes à nos frontières, cela veut dire moins d'entre eux lorsqu'il décidera plus tard s'il est sérieux pour une fois."

Uther sourcilla en entendant son fils, sa voix se faisant un peu dure.

"Pas que nous le souhaitions. Une guerre insensée signifie la mort inutile de nos soldats et de nos chevaliers, et il serait fou d'en perdre un seul. Aussi longtemps que nous resterons forts, inébranlables, nous restons une force sur laquelle il faut compter et respecter."

Il regarda à nouveau Tarven

"Bien que, d'après les rapports que votre père m'envoie, il semble que une grande partie de notre réputation vienne de vous. Votre commandement de la garnison d'Ulwin a été exemplaire."

Tarven inclina la tête respectueusement.

"Vous m'honorez avec ce compliment, sire."

Uther sourit.

"C'est une éloge bien méritée."

Arthur écoutait tandis que son père et Tarven continuait à discuter des récents évènement au sein de l'intendance d'Ulwin, commençant à se mettre au diapason de l'ennui de Morgane. Tarven et lui avait été rivaux depuis toujours lorsqu'ils avaient été introduits l'un à l'autre douze ans plus tôt, bien que les choses étaient bien mieux agencées maintenant qu'à l'époque.

Avoir sept et neuf ans a tendance à ce que vous ne compreniez pas vraiment la diplomatie, même si chacun d'entre eux avait su mieux que quiconque exprimer ouvertement leur aversion à l'autre.

Il resta assis jusqu'à la fin du repas, en espérant que la fête de demain serait plus intéressante. À tout du moins, il aurait des gens à qui parler… En fait, en ce moment, il était presque, presque en manque de la proximité de son nouveau serviteur… Aussi irritant que Merlin l'était, il était impossible de s'ennuyer lorsqu'on l'écoutait babiller.

**~(-)~**


End file.
